


The Sun Rises Again

by lostchildofthenewworld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elia Martell is a hot girl lmao, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rhaegar... no sympathy AT ALL for him, him and lyanna are going to hell i mean jail...PERIODT, that's on impeachment!, trick ass hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostchildofthenewworld/pseuds/lostchildofthenewworld
Summary: Elia Martell survives a terrorist attack on the Red Keep, moments later the news and world learns of her husband's infidelity and it feels as though Elia is losing herself. Yet Elia is a daughter of Dorne and House Martell. Elia must recover who she was before marriage and a crown changed her. Along for the ride is Jaime Lannister, the one guy who has always been a pillar for her to lean upon when her own strength failed. Elia will have to find and recover her own strength but also allow herself to love once more.





	1. Hard truths

**Author's Note:**

> Elia comes face to face with her new reality.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Future by Paramore

Elia stared at her two children tucked underneath the bed as she drew her index finger to lips, signaling for them not to utter another word. Elia could feel her heart beating frantically as she eyed the room, trying to find something to defend herself with. Goosebumps were risen on her skin as her eyes darted around trying to remember where she put the mail opener, at least that was sharp.

Before she had time to go to it the bedroom door was slammed open banging against the wall behind it, a man who seemed as tall as the door frame leered at her with dark eyes. In her mind she immediately started to pray to whatever gods that could hear her; to help her and her children to live another day. The side of her face was struck by the man and she could feel blood trickling out as he pushed her towards the bed. Elia whimpered out a groan at the pain and tried to fight before another slap was met with the right side of her face. The taste of iron filled her mouth and she hoped that her whimpering could cover the whimpers of her children underneath her.

Elia could feel his calloused hands move towards the skirt she had worn for the day, not having time to change before bed when this madness began.

Just minutes ago, the alarm with off and gunshots could be heard down the corridor as she rushed to her children’s room and gathered them in her arms to stash them under her bed. Elia had hoped that the guards that were left would defend their queen, princess and prince.

Feeling hands touch her breasts, Elia closed her eyes as tears crept into her eyes. _You are a daughter of Dorne. The Sun and Spear. A Martell. A viper._ _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. _Yet there was something inside of her that was cracking, and she was desperately trying to hold herself together, bated breath as she resigned herself to this fate.

Elia only hoped that this man would do his business and kill her quickly and leave, leaving her children to be safe under this bed.

Elia held her breath as a hand slithered up her skirt and towards her panties and her body began to shake. Elia did not know how long she was holding her breath when she heard a loud bang and the drop of weight on her person.

Her body froze as she looked up into familiar emerald eyes, “Jaime?” Elia observed Jaime as his usual black attire seemed drenched, in blood, his blonde hair tussled as he dragged the body off her. The breath that she was holding seemed to leave her body as he pulled her from the bed, her skirt dropping back down to pool at her feet. The momentary relief was replaced by panic once more she immediately dropped to the ground and saw her children. Rhaenys face was a mirror of her own as she looked at her daughter who held her son in a tight grip. “Come here my love. It is alright now.” A whimper could be heard as her daughter grabbed her hand and she pulled them both from under the bed. Rhaenys was tensed until she saw the familiar face of Ser Jaime standing behind her mother. “Ser Jaime, I prayed for you to come and the gods must have heard.” Elia took Aegon and Rhaenys hugged Jaime’s leg, trembling and whimpering.

“Come on, I have to get you guys out of here while the palace is still unsecured.” Jaime patted Rhaenys before Elia dropped to her knees, beckoning her daughter to climb onto her back while her arms were filled with Aegon. “Rhaenys, I want you to hide yourself in my hair. Promise you will not look until I say so.” Rhaenys starred into the dark eyes of her mother and trusting her as she has always done.

“Yes, mama.” Elia had always been frail when she was a child, but there was something empowering as she held both her children to her body and followed Jaime out of the carnage. Yells and screams could be heard throughout, Jaime had his gun drawn as they traveled down halls and towards the secured bunker where government officials could be stored until the palace was secured.

When Jaime leaned forward to have his retinas scanned the iron doors opened and Elia saw Rhaella with her daughter and son huddled with one another, as Rhaella walked the room checking on others. Some were injured and in shocked, when Jaime stepped into the room and Rhaella looked up she immediately ran towards Elia.

Elia dropped down as Rhaenys scrambled off her back and towards her uncle, Viserys opened his arms and hugged his neice and tucked her under his arms the opposite of his baby sister, Daenerys. Rhaella held Elia’s face gingerly before softly weeping, “Oh Elia, I am so sorry.”

Elia saw some of the minor officials and staff who worked in the palace as they all filtered throughout the room, trying to make since of communications and emergency services as the cameras on the screen showcased red and blue lights of police and EMS.

For the last couple of months, the king, Rhaegar had been out of the country on a progress while Elia remained behind for the children; Elia was wondering when her husband would return because now more than ever, she needed his support. The seams that were holding herself together was worn and jagged and Elia did not know how much longer she could keep herself together and not give in to the panic that was still riling inside herself.

Aegon was squirming in her arms as Jaime led her to a set, Elia never felt more dead on her feet than this moment now. No tears escaped her eyes, but her face was sore, and she knew there would be bruises and cuts on her face from the power slaps she was victim to.

Jaime looked at her with concern and as always, Elia tried to smile but grimaced as the pain on her cheeks were too much. “Thank you, Jaime, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come when you did.” Yet when their eyes locked, the silent truth was exchanged between them. Elia was almost raped, and she would have been killed, if the gun that was pressed to her head was any indicator. Most likely her children would have been killed too and there would have been three dead bodies in the wake of this attack.

Jaime holstered his gun and ran a tired hand through his golden hair before occupying the chair next to her and staring her. Elia looked at him with concern because the look in his eyes was pity. “What is going on?” The question seemed to ring out at everyone focused on the news screen in front of them, the bunker became silent as the audio to the screen was on and the reporter’s voice could be heard

“King Rhaegar was spotted in Dorne, at the Tower of Joy with a Lyanna Stark, only daughter of the Warden of the North, Rickard Stark. You all may be wondering why this name sounds so familiar; Lyanna Stark was taken as the first dance at Harrenhal by the king in front of his wife, the queen Elia. The first dance at any government party is usually held by the king and queen and joined by other officials. This just comes in as news of a terrorist attack on the Red Keep, where the Queen, prince and princess were ushered away in the middle of the night. We have no news on what exactly King Rhaegar was doing in Dorne but if the baby bump on Lyanna Stark is any warning, well there may be more trouble cruising on the horizon.”

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

It seemed like all eyes were on her, eyes of pity and empathy. Here she was, the almost victim of rape and her husband was off with the very same woman who he chose in front of the government officials and ambassadors. When it happened at Harrenhal, Rhaella warned Rhaegar to not do something like this ever again, her words were not heeded.

“This just in, we have the leaked emails exchanged from the king and Lyanna Stark as they correspond with one another. In one email it says that the queen wouldn’t mind the king marrying Lyanna as the old Targaryen kings use to take two wives, along with the fact that the queen is Dornish and she would understand. The second email speaks about the queen’s bareness and how she can no longer contribute to the royal succession. This email also states that the marriage was only political, and the king no longer shares any affection for the mother of his two children. From these emails one can only assume that the king means to take Lyanna Stark as another queen. Back to the palace, the are reports that the queen and her children, along with the queen mother and her children are safe in the bunker. Emergency officials are working with the Goldcloaks of the city to secure the palace.”

Elia had learned long ago to let her face remain impassive as she was living in King’s Landing with King Aerys was still in power. His insults and emotional abuse came just as quick as the sun and rain. _So, because I am Dornish I am to accept this? In Dorne you do not bring some else into you bed without asking your spouse first. I spit on him and that woman!_

When Elia looked away from the screen, she could feel Rhaella’s eyes upon her as she tried to get her attention, but she did not want to look at anyone but her children. The seams were unfolding, and she was becoming more and more frizzled. All Elia wanted to do was to go home, to Dorne and enjoy the presence of her brothers, nieces and nephews. To be around people who never lied to her, whose smiles were not fake but genuine.

Elia just wanted to get herself back together, it seemed like the person she was now was a ghost of who she was before she married. How much had she lost in this marriage, to being queen? It seemed like a heavy toll to pay.


	2. Broken promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five adults sat at the table as they tried to come to terms with the actions of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Pressure by Paramore 
> 
> I did not want to prolong this divorce scene because I want Rhaegar and his wolf girl to fuck right off, but alas there it is nonetheless. I like the idea of Elia presenting her terms to Rhaegar and almost forcing his hand should he want to play this out in court. Elia is sweet but she is also the sister of the Red Viper and the ever calculating Prince Doran. Our girl still has a spine.

The follow weeks seemed like a blur as the world watch Elia Martell picked herself back up from the terrorist attack and having her private life put on display for the whole world to see. The pity looks she received were becoming irritating as if she was made of glass and she would break. Elia had always been frail, but she would not break so easily nor be cowed when the King and his new queen made their way into the Red Keep.

The press was outside trying to snap pictures as the king offered his arm, to when Lyanna grabbed it and letting the other cup her belly. Elia saw it all on the tv that was hung in the kitchen of their personal section of the keep. Her brother Oberyn had came just the night before and she allowed herself to cry into his shoulders while his paramour took to the children. Elia knew her younger brother never approved of her husband and it hurt to know his suspicions were unfounded at the beginning but true now. Doran could not leave Dorne, but he told her the Dornish were ablaze by her mistreatment and set the Tower of Joy on fire, a tower that stood the test of time came falling down because it became an insult to the Dornish and their Princess.

Rhaella was sitting across from her wiping away tears, but she knew that Elia would not go back on her decision. Elia had suffered too much for this marriage. Her ungrateful father-in-law who always insulted her, her looks, her child rearing and childbearing abilities, her country and people. Rhaegar disregarding their marriage and being caught while she herself was almost killed if it had not been for Ser Jaime. When Elia thought back to memory, she snorted and Oberyn looked at her questioningly.

“This is the first time I have heard you laugh since I got here, what is so funny sister?” His Dornish accent drawled as his lips twitch wanting to know what she found so humorous. “When we were younger, mother and Joanna Lannister want Jaime and I to marry, I wonder if I would be in this predicament now if the betrothal fell through.” Elia shook her head at the memories of her youth, but she also heard a slight laugh from Jaime who stood across her in front of the arch of the kitchen.

Oberyn snorted once before drawing his eyes back to the divorce papers in front of them, Elia was glad to have her brother here. Everyday that she remained here it may have well been a noose around her neck. The weeks before she had spent the time packing and sending things back to Dorne, the longer she was here in King’s Landing the more it felt like she would never leave.

It almost disturbed her how easily she took the decision when an opportunity had presented itself to go back to her home country. Remembering Dorne made her hungry for the peace she knew in her childhood.

Elia was so lost in thought that she barely heard Rhaegar and his new wife make their way into the kitchen. Rhaella immediately stood up and began fussing at Rhaegar. “How could you do this Rhaegar? Your royal progress was just supposed to be that, a progress. Now we see on the news that while we were attacked you were off having a grand ole’ time. I do not understand you.”

Elia did not turn her head to the entrance where mother and son stood, she did not even bother looking at his new wife. Her spine was upright and the last of her bruises were slowly fading away, allowing her to relax her features and become stoic in the face. _When I no longer have to hide my emotions, I’ll truly be free. _

Elia eyed the divorce papers that laid between her and Oberyn with a black pen sitting on the stack. Elia counted each breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling out of her mouth; allowing her heart to become a soft beat to the pounding that was coursing through her head. It seemed like her head always hurt now, trying to find solutions to problems that arose. From press interviews to Parliament wanting both her and Rhaegar to come before a session. The investigation into the terrorist attack, it was a constant headache. The only reprieve she got was when she laid down in bed next to her children at night.

The bickering between mother and son continued but Elia could tell her young brother was at his patience end. Elia put a gentle hand on her brother’s arm, reminding him to temper himself or else something bad could happen.

The sounds of chairs being pulled from the table could be heard as Rhaella walked back to her seat, her face flushed either with anger or remorse. Neither would do Elia any good anymore, while Rhaegar held out a chair for Lyanna Stark and she cupped her belly before sitting down. Rhaegar was the last to seat himself and he looked at Elia with his purple-blue eyes. _I used to be so enamored by them. Now, they are not so special. _

Elia stared back at him with her brown orbs, her chin up as jerked it towards the paper in front of her. Oberyn slid the papers towards Rhaegar, his fingers thrumming against the table as he looked between the two Targaryens and lone Stark. “A divorce?”

Elia could hear Oberyn snort as his thrumming stopped. “Is this a surprise to you, your _Grace_? Is my sister, is Dorne suppose to take this slight as anything but? Yes, a divorce you fool.” Oberyn spit out the last word as his brows creased more, the anger truly coming to the surface.

“Just sign the papers and let us be done. I won’t suffer any longer.” The pen that slipped from the papers was pushed towards him with her index finger. “I do not want a divorce from you. I thought you’d understand.”

_Cruel. _

Before she could speak Oberyn spoke once again his fury not even being masked. “Understand? Just because my sister is a daughter of Dorne you expect her to accept this? I would _never _invite another into my bed without consulting with my paramour first. It is respect. Something which you lack. Do not ever think of stepping back into Dorne, either of you. Doran has already placed banned you two. The audacity of the both of you. I never approved of my sister marrying you. You were not good enough for her. Not then, definitely not now.”

Elia heart bloomed that her baby brother was defending her so harshly, they were always together growing up and the closest of the three siblings. Elia reached for Oberyn’s hand to encompass it in comfort, trying to still his anger once more. The small voice rose from the woman by her soon to be ex-husband’s side, “I’m sorry, I-we didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Elia couldn’t help but roll her eyes before fixing her gaze on the young woman sitting before her for the first time. Elia tried to see what this woman had that made her husband flit from her side and into the arms of another, she was at a lost. Insecurity crept in as she thought about their emails and texts that spoke about her bareness.

“It may not have been your intent, but the reality is of the same. Rhaegar you know they will not accept two queens; you were foolhardy to believe so. Let this marriage be dissolved peacefully.”

Elia did not mean so, but the last word carried something of a threat, she felt like a viper in a cage thrashing out trying to seek an exit. This marriage should be dissolved peacefully or else she would not stay her brothers’ hands. They were aware of the verbal and mental mistreatment by her goodfather. They were willing to light the fuse and run to press and smear the king and his family.

Rhaegar looked at her carefully, a silent understanding of what should happen should this be taken to court. Elias personal matters were already in the press, what was one more thing for them to hound and question her about?

Elia watched as he read over the paper his face frowning, “you want to take the kids?” The hand that sat on her lap fisted and trembled as she talked through clenched teeth, “why wouldn’t I?” Elia was the one who spent the most time with them, caring for them and teaching them. Rhaegar was almost always in his office or in Parliament keeping the country stabilized. Elia played her part, but she still managed to do her part with the child-rearing, not matter how taxed she was at the end of the day or week. It was never enough it seemed; Elia wondered what he would do now that his young little thing was pregnant, Rhaegar was not his father, no but he still left much to be desired in the father department.

“Split custody, Elia. I love my children.” Once again, a scoff could be heard from Oberyn, he himself had four daughters that were always in his thoughts, bringing them along when he could. Oberyn must have had the same line of thought as she did.

Her tongue touched the roof of her mouth, gliding across her teeth mulling over her thoughts trying to pick a careful answer, consideration that as of late was never given to her by her estranged spouse. “Split custody, no alimony. Sign the papers Rhaegar.” Elia did not want any of his money to go towards her care, she was a princess in her own right and had her own riches outside of her marriage. “Surely you would allow me to take care of my children and you.”

“I don’t want nor need your money.” As if Elia would be poor or worse off when she returned to Dorne, Dorne always took care of their own, Elia would not be neglected not like how she was here. Elia and Oberyn watched as Rhaegar picked up the pen and wrote in his neat script as he signed across the blank line. A burden had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt a bit lighter, but not quite like herself.

Today she was Queen Elia Targaryen, tomorrow or the next week she would be Princess Elia Martell of Dorne once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Paramore so much ugh lmao their whole discography is bop after bop u have to stan!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters but they WILL get longer once this divorce is wrapped up all night and pretty and we can throw rhaegar's hoe ass and his new wifey out into the ocean.


	3. It’s the simple things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the beauty in the simple things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Give You Hell by The All-American Rejects

**“The Divorce of the Decade: Inside Scoop on the quick divorce of now Princess Elia of Dorne and King Rhaegar. Inside sources say the Princess walked out the same day the King and now Queen in Waiting, Lyanna Stark walked in from Dorne.”**

**  
“Poll shows 95% of the population of the realm do not believe the new Queen in Waiting is prepared for new role. Tune in to KL5News tonight at 5pm to see the analysis of Lyanna Stark and the romance that casted out the Princess Elia.”**

**  
“Princess Elia spotted first time out in Dorne, looks like she’s taking everything in stride. Admirable truly. Talk show host Petyr Baelish had sent in request to interview Princess Elia but so far no communication has been made.”**

**  
“Princess Elia, one of the wealthiest bachelorettes in the realm. What is next for the former queen?”**

It seemed that no matter what she did the press was looking at her for an answer, an answer she did not have yet. When Elia filed for divorce all she wanted was out of her dead marriage and to keep her children safe from harm; she had succeeded but even now weeks later she still woke up in cold sweats thinking about the attack.

  
Coming back home to Sunspear was a breath of fresh air she sourly needed, King’s Landing had not been kind to her in the slightest yet Dorne was always loyal. Spending time with her children while summer was winding down and getting to know her nieces and nephews was also a good sabbatical for her wary mind.

  
When they first arrived a few weeks ago the children were happy to be around their cousins, but they also missed Viserys and the little Daenerys. Elia had told Rhaella that they would be free to visit them in Dorne, barring Rhaegar and Lyanna of course because of the ban Doran had put in place. It had been Rhaella who was kindhearted and always gave her sound advice when she needed it, but not even she could salvage the relationship between herself and Rhaegar.

  
Elia walked towards the screen door that sat towards the back of the house she had purchased for herself and children. Elia had grown tired of the palace life and wanted a little haven for her own, although little could not truly describe the house that now was home to her little family. Her plump bottom lip was tucked between the rows of her teeth as she thought in silence. What was to come next? The world seemed to be watching and Elia had done nothing yet to give them anything to speak on besides the breakdown of her marriage and her own health issues.

  
There was a bitter thought at that, Rhaenys had put her on bedrest for almost a year, Aegon almost brought her to the Stranger’s door. Elia loved her children fiercely but that had not been enough for Rhaegar nor his father. Elia could feel a scowl forming as she tried to push the bitterness to the back of her mind, staring out into he orange and blue hues of the sky as the sun was nearing beyond the clouds of Dorne.

  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Hearing the voice caused her to jump before Elia covered her heart with her hand, chuckling wryly, “You almost scared me to death. You’re like a cat in the night Jaime.”

  
Elia turned away from the view and stood in front of the man who was her childhood friend and security member. The time was nearing when he would be released form her service and her security would be replaced with Dornishmen. The thought made her sad for a brief moment because she walked over to the sofa that Ashara had picked out for her just a few days ago.

  
“Well I am a lion of Casterly Rock,” His smile was bright, and Elia couldn’t help but not return it, it was infectious at times.

  
“That you are, I will be sad to see you go Jaime. You must return to King’s Landing soon; your duty is complete here. You have saved my life more times than I can count.” Elia truly did wonder how her life would have turned out if their mother’s betrothal has gone through with the hand of Tywin. It did not go through, but she was still able to be great friends with him and Cersei. That was some comfort, at least.

  
“I have been liking Dorne so far, less bullshit to deal with when the people here so straight forward.” That much was true, Dornish did not have many reasons to lie or to scheme, we retained our titles of princes and princesses because we did not bow when Aegon the Conquer first came to Westeros. The political scheming was left to those in King’s Landing and Parliament that clawed at each other to gain more power.

  
“Dorne has always been a great comfort, it is no surprise that you have fallen in love with it. Yet, I am sure you’ll be happy to get back to some real action. No more baby sitting me or the kids.” Elia had turned her attention to the kitchen as she grabbed the glass teapot and filled it with water before turning on the stove to bring it to a boil. All she wanted was to sit and drink her tea while watching the sunrise. Maybe that is what Elia wanted, something simple in life that did not require much thought or action. _How easy it would all be. _The last time her life was truly easy was when she was young and running through the Water Gardens with Oberyn.

  
“It isn’t so bad doing this, not compared to the hell we went through a couple weeks ago with the attack. Simple days are not so bad.” Jaime said it with a shrug of the shoulders, but Elia knew, spending enough time with Aerys Targaryen made anyone want to have a reprieve a moment where they could breathe without worry of what would come next. “No, simple days are not so bad at all.”

  
Elia kept her ears open listening for if the children were to wake but after the couple of weeks they had, Elia enjoyed when they slept in and seemed to be at peace. Most of their days were filled with laughter with their cousins and sometimes they would face time their uncle Viserys, Rhaenys missed her favorite playmate above all else. Elia had feared they would ask questions about why their mother and father were no longer in the same space; yet her fears seemed to quiet now that she realized Rhaegar was not as big of an influence in their lives as she thought he was. Aegon was still young so he did not realize his new reality of not having both parents in the same household. Rhaenys on the other hand seemed affected but not affected enough to voice her concerns, it seemed like Elia, Rhaenys was glad to be away from palace where propriety and rules were important, she could be a little girl and play without reprimanding of being a princess. In Dorne such propriety was barely heeded to. Elia began to wonder why she didn’t bring her children to stay in Dorne much sooner.

  
Another bitter thought rose when she thought of her former marriage and how jaded it seemed, a political match but she thought she had found love in it. Elia had gotten it all wrong, now twenty-eight, and nearing her thirties it seemed the universe was pulling the rug out from under her. Summer would be over soon and soon will he idleness. The children would be going to a private school in Dorne but then that left her days open, she was struggling to find something to replace her former schedule with.

  
“Earth to Elia.”

  
Elia looked up and gave an apologetic look as she heard the whistle of the kettle began to howl, removing it from the heat and turning it off, she pulled out the herbs and placed them in the kettle.

  
“Sorry, my mind seems to be all over the place lately. I just don’t know what to do. I feel so tense all the time. From the media especially, it is like they are waiting for something and I do not know what. I shouldn’t be their concern anymore; they have a new queen to badger about.”

  
Her lip tucked between her teeth again as she ran a hand through her long black curls, as she leaned against the counter, folding her hands over her chest as she eyed the man in front of her for his response. Elia could always count of Jaime to be honest, no matter what; he had seen her as her best and worst she couldn’t hide herself from him even if she wanted to.

  
“You no longer have to play by their rules not while you live in Dorne. After everything you been through, it alright to take some time for yourself. There is no crime against that Elia.”

  
There is no crime, yet words will be spoken no matter what. Elia almost wished Arthur was here but finding out he was guarding Rhaegar and Lyanna while in Dorne and did not even tell her made her bitter and disappointed by him. When she came back to Dorne, he offered to be on her security team, but she had refused, he had chosen his side as far as she was concerned.

  
“I suppose you are right.” Elia grabbed two cups and began pouring the tea while filtering out the leaves from the herbs. It made Elia feel better as she drank it not minding the heat from it as brushed pass her tongue and down her throat. It was getting colder even here in Dorne, she was going to have to go school shopping with the children before summer ended, especially Rhaenys but at least she would be in the same school with some of her cousins.

  
Her finger danced across the cup as the steam curled around her face and she welcomed the warmth. A sigh escaped her lips as she sunk against the counter some more and breathed in the steam, slowly she was putting herself back together; finding pieces of herself she thought long lost so long ago. It brought her some comfort no matter how small.

_Few days later_

  
Elia did not know what made her stop at this gym, she always had a small stature but there was something awakening when she put on the boxing gloves and hit the bag. It felt good, _it felt good._ When one of the trainers saw her, he often to be a partner and lifted hand shields as he walked her through the different punches. It was something new, but it felt right to her. The children were with Oberyn and his daughters and so Elia had the afternoon to herself.

  
Elia had wanted to find a yoga studio but when she walked by the boxing gym, she just shrugged her shoulders and waltzed in. Now she was glad that she did, every punch she threw was connected and she knew her body would ache the next day but being able to vent her anger felt better than she could have imagined. _I should have done this long ago. _

  
A small smile graced her pinkish lips as she threw another jab, letting a small giggle slip through before she was reprimanded, and she focused once more on the objective. It seemed to come to her natural, Elia was so frail growing up it usually kept her from physical activities. This trainer did not seem to care as he kept calling out combos for her to throw, it made her happy. Elia did not know how long she had been in the gym but her back was sweaty and the ponytail that held her hair was becoming loose. The trainer must have pitied her because he called it for the day and Elia let out a sigh and another giggle because she saw down on the matted floor. Her chest was heaving up and down and she stretched out like a cat in the sun. The last time Elia used her muscles this strenuously was when she was trying to fight off her attacker. It would do her some could if she could learn how to protect herself.

  
“I would like to sign up for this gym. I also want to take lessons from you.” Elia sat up as some hairs stuck to the back of her sweaty neck as she grabbed the towel that was offered to her and wiped away some of the sweat that sat on her face. It felt like her heart was still beating a mile a minute and she was struggling to slow it down.

  
“This is my gym, I am Rhyza. Yes, some lessons will do you good. You are skin and bones Princess. Need muscles in order to build strength.” He offered a hand and she grabbed it as he pulled her to her feet and led her to his office as he began creating a membership for her.

  
It was something new and she welcomed that. Elia hand’s flicked to her hair as she walked out of the gym and she was becoming annoyed with the length. Elia thought of Ellaria hair and how nice it was that it was cut towards her neck, _maybe I should cut mine now I bet it would like nice._

  
It was the little things that took Elia by surprise and so she waited for her car to pull up to the curb as she told them to head to the salon she had visited once when she was in Sunspear the last time.

The beautician looked horrified when Elia told him that she wanted to cut her hair, but she simply shrugged her shoulders as he leaned her back into the seat that housed the bowl to wash her hair. Elia hummed in her throat as she relaxed and enjoyed the soft hands that scratched her scalp and the aromas of green tea and mint could be smelled through the air. The television in the beauty shop was on as the talk show host Petyr Baelish could be heard speaking about the royal couple and the pregnancy photoshoot, and all Elia could do was roll her eyes.

  
“Turn that shit off Leaza. No one gives a fuck about that man and his lil side piece.” Elia snickered under her breath before relaxing once more as the conditioner sat on her head for a couple of minutes before being rinsed.

  
“I’m sure the Princess Elia does not mind, hell she was there firsthand, Maros.” It was true, after her brief annoyance Elia did not care, she was glad to be free of the burden that came with being Rhaegar’s queen and wife. The only communication they had was between emails, ironic as that was.

  
Time passed as a comb wove through her curls as it spun her hair like silk, Elia felt her eyes getting heavy as she felt her head become lighter and she realized that Maros was not cutting her hair. Elia could see dark hairs fall by her eyes and her shoulders began to drop from tension was Maros spoke out in the open, “Where is that fine knight that is usually with you? The golden hairs and green eyes, a true Lion of the Rock.” Maros sighed dreamily and Elia could only burst out in laughter before she grabbed the phone out of her purse and sent a text to Jaime telling him of his request at the shop.

  
“I’d take me a lion like that over a dragon any day, that’s for sure.” Another customer had spoken and the whole shop had laughed but for some reason Elia face began to red and she sucked in a breath as the final cut was made and Maros had turned her chair towards the mirror. The creature that looked back at her was new but familiar to her, her curls now sat just at her shoulders and cupped her face with a loveliness. Elia appeared younger and she looked flushed as if she just got caught kissing a stranger by the media. Elia’s warmed brown eyes stared back into the familiar brown of the creature’s in the mirror a subtle smile made its way across her lips.

  
Lively, that is how she felt. There was a thrum in her words as she thanked Maros and paid him before gliding through the doors of the shop, letting the sun settle upon as the car was opened for and she climbed in.

  
Elia had done two small things today, simple but yet they felt monumental as she stared out the window and her smile grew bigger at the thought of what she may do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my job is a hoe and their internet filter wouldn’t let me post this from my laptop because it’s tagged as pornography (really WISD, REALLY?!) 
> 
> So had to save this document from my surface go to cloud, then used the cloud on my phone, download Microsoft word app then transfer it onto her where I had to space out everything and put in the bold and italics. I guess I could’ve waited until I got home but fuck it.
> 
> Also I am a personal who enjoys the simple things out of life, when I first did kickboxing I was “omg, this feels so good” and I’ve been doing it for 4 years. Also who can’t help but smile after getting their hair done? Truly there is a beauty in the simple things of life.


	4. Before midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara confides in Elia and also gives her more hard truths to settle on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Best Friend by S Club 7
> 
> I believe after this the plot will be picking up as we transition and for that I am happy. I was talking to someone earlier and by god does Elia Martell and House Martell and Dorne in general deserve better. I do not want some tragic love story, I read so many fics where it is tragic and I'm like "can a bitch just eat her cake and not worry about the calories damn"
> 
> So there is no tragic aspect to this because canon Elia had suffered the worst of the worst and in this story my girl is going to be happy and she's going to eat her snake, drink her Dornish red, fuck her knight, love her babies and be happy.

When Elia had returned home with her children, Rhaenys was the most surprised by her haircut, also wanted to cut off her long curls to emulate her mother. That gave Elia a warm smile in her heart as she agreed to it, how could she say no to her sweet daughter?

Aegon did not seem to care much as he tottered around on uneasy feet, wanting to explore his new surroundings as Elia sat in front of her television sitting across from Ashara who had brought dinner. Elia had not seen Jaime yet this evening nor had he responded to her text and she wondered where he might be. Her guards from King’s Landing were slowly merging with the guards that were being supplied by her brother. Elia had hope that Jaime wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to her yet.

The thoughts ended as Ashara looked at her with sad eyes, Elia reached over and grabbed her friend’s olive-skinned hand. “What is wrong?” Elia had not seen this look of desperation and sadness on her friend’s face in so long. “At Harrenhal, I met a man, and everything was going so well until recently. I’m sorry Elia.”

Elia was concerned and did not know why Ashara looked so scared of her, but she offered up a smile eager to know who captured her friend’s heart. “Well…who is he?”

“Eddard Stark.”

The silence was deafening as Elia kept the smile she had offered on her face; this did not hurt her like she thought it would. How could she be mad at two people finding love, it wasn’t as though they had spouses at home waiting on them. There was no reason for her friend to fear her reaction nor would she give her one. Elia’s warm brown eyes bore into Ashara’s amethyst ones as Elia enclosed her friend’s hand. “Did you think I would not approve? Do you love him?”

If Elia did not know Ashara so well, she would be offended that Ashara would think her so shallow.

Elia did not have the cruelty in her to berate her friend for falling in love with the brother of the woman who had wrecked her marriage and her life. However, much fault could be thrown at Lyanna, the same could be thrown to Rhaegar for he was a willing man. But Eddard Stark, from what she heard of him he was honorable and just; a far cry from his baby sister who damaged Elia in more ways than one.

“I was just worried, considering the Chivalry Ball that Doran is holding next month, I wanted to invite him as my plus one.” Elia frowned at that, she had completely forgotten about the ball that her brother was throwing, it was also supposed to act like a welcoming back party for Elia.

The Chivalry Ball was the ball that marked the beginning of fall, the men would arrive in suits, some even light armor like the old day with sword at their hips and dance with their ladies. Elia fidgeted in her seat for a second as she felt tense; especially since it would be her first major public appearance since arriving back home.

This brought new worry to Elia as she contemplated a gown that she should wear and how she would style her hair, she never did like the balls or events in King’s Landing; always having to place a fake smile on her face and attempt to make conversation but hearing the whispers that others would say about her all the same.

“I had forgotten about it honestly; my mind has been scattered all over the place.” Which was true, although she was not spread as thin as she was in King’s Landing there was still a lot going on around her, the investigation seemed to be picking up speed from what she could gather from Jaime and Doran. Trying to get the children settled into their new lives and scheduling out their weekends and breaks for when they could go and visit their father.

“I am happy you have found someone who is making you happy, don’t worry about me- I am fine.” Elia inwardly grimaced at that, fine wasn’t where she was at, but she was getting there. Elia did not care who courted her friend so long as they were worthy of her at least.

The tension that was in Ashara’s shoulders seemed to leave her body as she took in her best friend’s words. Elia did not have any reason to lie to her and her words were true, but Elia also knew words were wind. “Why not invite him to lunch or something so we can meet if you’re so worried.” Elia was teasing but she noticed Ashara’s eyes light up at the thought of her best friend and boyfriend getting along with one another.

As far as she was concerned, people were responsible for their own actions; why should she hold the sins of the sister against the brother? Elia had been subjected to the cruel remarks of Rhaegar’s father before he was deposed and even now those remarks still whispered in the back of her mind.

Rhaenys had finished dinner and wanted to play in the tub while she bathed while Aegon made a mess of things as he absentmindedly chewed on a piece of chicken as he sat watching the two women curiously. The evening was getting late and Elia still had on the clothes she wore when she went boxing; her body felt more tired than usual.

Ashara and Elia cleaned up the kitchen as Elia told her about what she did for the day, as she gathered Aegon in her arms kissing his head as she rocked him against her hips as his eyes began to droop. Elia was thankful that Rhaenys was getting old enough to put herself to bed as she used the small baby tub to get her sleepy babe clean. Ashara helped as they spoke over the drowsy child and when Elia asked how long she had been seeing the Eddard, Ashara blushed a lovely color of red. “Just awhile but he is kind and sweet. Enough about me, what about you? You’re a single woman now Elia, have you given any thought about dating? I can’t wait for the Ball, oh we need to go look for dresses, maybe have enough time to get a custom one.”

Elia dressed Aegon in his pajamas as she shuffled to his nursey and laid him down in his crib, her index finger tracing strands of platinum hair.

_I am a single mother with two kids, stretch marks on my belly and not to mention the world knows I am barren. _The words were in her thoughts, but they must have formed and slipped from her lips because Elia looked up to see Ashara rolling her eyes. “Bullshit and you know it. Don’t be so jaded just because of what he did.” Elia did not have a rebuttal to that, so she kept her attention on her son.

Elia led them out of the nursey and back towards the living, the muscles she had used earlier in boxing were slowly started to ache and Elia knew by morning she would be sorry. “Perhaps, but I will need a plus one for the ball. Any ideas? I imagine Oberyn will bring Ellaria and Doran, Mellario.”

Elia stretched her legs out on the sofa, sighing as she leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes for a few moments.

“As if there isn’t a golden knight who hasn’t already saved you.” Ashara had playfully pushed one of her close curls behind her ear as Elia opened her eyes. “No, no way. I cannot ask anymore of him, really. I feel like such a burden already.” Elia felt guilty for thinking such thoughts, but it was true, she could have stayed in King’s Landing and remained queen; yet her conscious wouldn’t allow the disrespect to go any further. To watch another woman pregnant with her husband’s child would cause her to lose any sanity she may have had left.

Even though she was back home, the political climate was tedious because the people were calling for independence, the slight against their princess and country was too much this time. Elia had wanted to put a halt to such notions but somewhere deep down inside she felt fierce as a Dornishwoman, knowing her people were so offended they wanted to break away from the realm that gave them such an insult.

Elia did not know what Doran’s plan were but if this came to fruition it would be a long time coming for Dorne. Elia would have to ask her brother about it again, push him for a clear answer.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself Elia. Of everything you had to go through why not play the dating field for a bit. No one would hold it against you, especially not me or your family. We all saw how-”

Elia’s eyes flashed open as the last word crossed her friend’s lip, “unhappy you were there. You got a new haircut, a new home. Why not a new love life?”

Ashara pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead like how she did her own children, before getting off the couch to gather her things. Elia saw her off as she locked the door and stared around the room, the silence was deafening as walked down the hallway towards her own suite.

Elia stripped out of her clothes and turned her shower on, moving across the tile floor she stood in front of the large mirror as she twisted and turned her body. Biting her lip, she still saw her womanly curves, her high breast and the faint marks that showed she had carried children.

There was a faint glow there, she saw in her own eyes. Elia ran a hand over her breast admiring the softness of them before trailing her hands down to her hips and over her ass. Now her eyes sparkled as she admired her body. _There still beauty in me yet, that’s something…isn’t it?_

The steam from the shower began fogging the mirror and she pulled the clear shower curtain back before sticking a foot in. Elia hissed at the hot water before lowered the temperature and bowed her head under the shower head.

Elia’s shoulder drooped once more as she enjoyed the soft cascade of water over her head and body.

The time that passed while she was in the shower was no more than thirty minutes as she oiled her body down and moisturized her face once she dried herself. Putting on silk set of pajamas she grabbed the covers from her bed and settled down, her hair dried except for the ends as they sat against her pillow.

The house was silent after she set the security alarm so Elia flipped her television on hoping it would be quiet noise, she could use to drift herself into some sleep. As her eyes began to droop her phone vibrated loudly on the end table next to her bed. Elia pulled her charger out and brought the phone close to her face as she stared out to the text that she had been waiting for all day.

Digging further into her mattress she pulled the covers up higher as she held her phone close, pondering the response she would send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love S Club 7 lmao, I saw their album cover for their album "7" and I went thrifting to find track pants like the girls wore. 
> 
> My taste in music is all over the damn place honestly but it is taste nonetheless. I like putting a song into my head and letting it carry while I write out a chapter.


	5. The first of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, but it is not the only night that will be shared between them; it is just simply the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Not Afraid by Angela (Vo. Alisa) from the anime Carole & Tuesday

“I believe this compliments your eyes the most, I can measure out the hems to make sure it stops just at the right length for your heels. Have you found a pair to go with the dress?” Kenera had spoken as her hands filled with materials as she pined some of the silk away from her skin.

Elia stood as the seamstress worked her way around her body, the dark emerald dress caressed her body as pins held it in place; Elia was scanning her mind of the heels that littered her closet.

“Yes, I do believe I have some gold ones, the green and gold will come together well.” The ball was approaching faster than Elia had thought it would and it made herself nervous to think about it, to think that she approached Jaime and jokingly asked him to be her escort. When he agreed it had surprised her but secretly pleased her more.

Maybe it was vanity, but knowing that the press would be there, knowing how she would look in her attire and on the arm of the Lion of the West, well it was a pleasing thought.

Most days Elia felt good about herself, better she would say now; having a schedule that was split between herself and her children. It was a balance that she treasured for the stability it offered allowed her to sleep less fitfully at night. Aegon’s birthday would be approaching within two months and she was trying to plan, her baby was growing up and it made her sad. Soon he would be like Rhaenys, a little independent thing that wanted the world in their first and to lay claim to what they saw.

Elia sighed as the seamstress folded her tape measurer and she stepped out of the gown; the last touches would be added today before the ball in two days. Ashara wanted to have a lunch date with herself and Ned; Elia had agreed finally wanting to see the man that her best friend kept going on about.

“Don’t you worry, I will drop the gown off at your home before the ball. It will look stunning.”

Kenera eyes had light it up when Elia first came with an idea for a gown, Kenera was all eager to finally have a big client to showcase her skills.

“I will take your word for it, thank you truly. I am excited to see how it all comes together in a couple days.” When Elia and Kenera first settled on the gown and color, she took a patch of the silk and brought it to Jaime, allowing him to have his tailor match his suit to her own gown. She knew that came the day of the ball, they would be a sight to behold and it made her excited.

They sat at a table on the balcony at some restaurant that Ashara enjoyed, a few people snapped pictures of them, but Elia did not mind. It as if the world wanted Elia to hate a man she never knew, to damn his whole family just because of one person. That was something Aerys would do and the Starks should be glad he had been ousted from power before their winter rose settled into the palace.

Conversation flowed easily enough and mainly Elia watched her friend and lover and how they interacted. Doe eyed, blushes and soft whispers before they would speak up to rouse her back into another conversation.

“I am glad to finally be able to meet you, Ashara is always speaking of you. I just wanted to apologize because of,”

Elia raised her hand to stop him, apologies were nice, but only when they could heal; outside of that what was the point of making apologies when the dominos have already fallen.

“You do not need to apologize to me Eddard, you are not at fault. It takes two besides, I am finding myself enjoying my circumstances a little more these days.” A smile was tugging on her lips before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on the plump lip gently.

When Elia had told Ashara that Jaime had accepted and that some of their texts and conversation when he was guarding her had turned from purely innocent, she had snickered and begged for more details. It felt like they were two gossiping teenagers again, swapping stories as they sat on the coach with wine and telling each other secrets.

Eddard, or Ned seemed astonished but Elia just rolled her shoulders and picked up her fork to get another mouthful of her salad.

* * *

Ashara had decided that the beginning of the day for the ball should be spent pampering themselves as they went to get waxed and their brows threaded. Elia could not remember the last time she subjected herself to the pains of a Lysene wax. Though it was painful she like the feel of the smoothness that surrounded the thin patch of hair at the apex of her thighs.

When the time came for them to split up, Ashara kissed her on the cheek and promised to see her at the ball. There was a familiar glint in her eyes and Elia could only hope her best friend will behave herself.

The children had been taken to the Water Gardens for the today and tomorrow, hanging out with their cousins who were deemed too young to attend the ball. It allowed Elia to float through her home as her hair was pinned up and she donned a red silk robe, waiting for her make-up artist to arrive to finish setting up her station.

This was perhaps the first time in a long time that she found herself willingly wanting to participate in a crowded event and to just relax and dance the night away. There was a small part inside of herself that made her think about Jaime, that she feared that she was using him as a crutch and not how he should be treated. It was a fear that ebbed at the back of her mind and she hoped later she could speak to him about it.

The last thing she wanted was for her attentions to come across as a rebound, Elia knew how it felt to be discarded or be a thought of after the fact; she did not wish for it to visit to the man who had been a friend to her after all this time.

Clara was born in Pentos and she had wild ideas of beauty and pulled out her bag of beauty blenders as she eyed Elia carefully, looking at her gown and heels to make sure everything would come together perfectly.

Elia sat in the cushioned chair as she closed her eyes away from the bright light that was used by Clara to closely examine her face. Music had filled the house softly as Clara set out in her work and it reminded Elia when she was younger, playing in her mother’s make-up trying to emulate the woman who she loved the most. There were days where she caught Rhaenys doing the same and she even allowed her to smear lipstick on her lips; hearing their echo of later as clumps of lipstick had marked her lips.

The tone of her phone ringing brought it to her attention as she read the message from Jaime, saying he would arrive soon with the driver; having been to the gala where it was held in order to check out the security.

A nice painted picture entered her mind as she thought of him, how quickly the lines of friendships and something more had happened the moment she allowed it. There was a thought that maybe he secretly felt this was for a while, having to bear it in silence because back then she was a married woman. It was a guilty thought that she should be able to have this so soon when he had to wait all these years, yet it was better now than never.

_Right?_

“You’re frowning, relax your face.” Clara scolded her as if she just committed the worst offense.

“Right, sorry.” Elia rested her hands in her laps as the time ticked on it, enjoyed the beat of the music as Clara hummed out words, brushing out her brows to make them look sharper. Elia felt herself drifting to sleep as she relaxed into her chair more, seeming at peace as she usually found herself these days.

“Alright, I think this will do. Oh, you are going to look so good. You’ll look even better once you put your dress on.”

As Clara spoke those words those words, her hair stylist who sat on the couch rose, finally getting the opportunity to put together Elia more as Elia felt like she was a puzzle and the helping hands were seeking to solve it.

Elia had showered when she got home before the make-up process began and washed her hair for Daena. Daena had plans showcase Elia’s natural curls, with viper hair pieces that would create the effects of waves in her curls.

It was promising, because as far as Elia was concerned when she got in front of the cameras, she wouldn’t be the sad discarded former queen, she would stand tall in her own right and beauty. Elia never did like taking half measures, this would be no different.

Daena and Clara spoke about the evening and what it would entail, eagerly wanting to see how the paparazzi would capture their princess and they felt so smug that she would look the best.

The vipers were being pinned near her ears as the beep of the alarm could be heard, alerting them that someone had entered the home. Elia heard Jaime call out and she took once glance at Daena before she pulled out of her seat, shuffling down the halfway her robe faint on her legs as she moved.

“You stay right there! No peaking at the princess!” Clara had held Jaime at the entry way before she heard the door close to her bedroom. Elia was glad, she wanted to present the final look, not the incomplete look to Jaime.

Something settled in the pit of her stomach as she ignored the want of pulling her lip between her teeth as she usually did when she was deep in thought.

_Butterflies? I haven’t had these in so long. It’s just Jaime, why am I so nervous?_

Maybe that’s just it, because it is Jaime, and this is something entirely new for the both. Elia the experienced woman with a failed marriage and two kids at twenty-eight while Jaime so golden at twenty-two. It didn’t seem fair that Elia should be so greedy with him, taking him for herself when she already came with so much.

“You are thinking too loud princess. Come on, time for your dress, I’ll even help.” Daena put reassuring hands on Elia’s arms as she walked to the closet that seemed like another room, her dress was laid on the countertop that was seated in the middle of the room. The vipers in her hair were gold, so Elia had chosen simple jewelry to highlight the vipers more.

A gold ring with a sun and spear that sat on her index finger, along with gold studs and the golden necklace she had gotten from her father when she was just a girl.

Elia disrobed as the thong she wore was the only thing on her body, as she dismissed the idea of a bra, a gown like this flowed better on her body. Thankful that after nursing two children, there was still some perkiness in them where they sat high without a bra.

The dress felt like water cooled on her skin as Daena pulled it over her form, it was cinched around her navel to show off her form and curves, while it stopped just at the beginning of her heels to show off her pedicured feet. Elia had them painted blood red, always liking the way red polish look on feet.

Daena wore a glorious smile as she looked at Elia up and down, and Elia turned to look in the vanity that sat above her dresser.

_Well, hello there._

If Elia thought she looked queer after her haircut, she was astonished at the person in the mirror before her now. In all her glory like the viper of Dorne that she was.

The gold and rubies contrasted lovely against the emerald gown she adorned, and Elia took one last look before walking out of her bedroom door. Daena trailed behind her, singing her praises as Elia made her wait towards the living room where she knew Jaime was waiting.

The small purse she held in her hand contained her wallet and phone as it hung in her hand, Elia almost dropped it when she caught sight of Jaime.

_A golden knight he is._

Jaime had a tailored black suit a sword attached to his hip as is the custom for the Chivalry ball, his golden locks combed through as he leaned against the mantle eyeing her, they must have looked like a sight taking in one another. Yet the smile he gave her would have been blinding if Elia was unfamiliar to them.

“You look, words can’t describe.” Jaime stepped towards her, offering her his arm as she tucked her hand, inhaling and breathing in his scent. It was a new scent, but it smelled delicious all the same as his old scent.

“Pretty would suffice,” it was a quick quip as they neared the door, heading towards the black SUV that was parked in her driveway.

“Ravishing more like.” Elia was not sure if her makeup could contain her blush but the butterflies she was feeling were soaring again as she leaned into him.

* * *

The ride to the ball was quiet, them not saying much, not really knowing what to say; the conversation she did want to have with him would come later in the night. Not wanting to damper anything with her fears, she just wanted this one night, this one night to forget how shit everything seemed just last month.

When Jaime stepped out of the SUV when it stopped, the flashes could already be seen, people called out his name, as he offered her a hand as he stood just outside the car door. Elia put her dainty hand in his as he grabbed it softly and it felt nice to have her hand in his caress,

Elia gracefully slide her legs in front of her as he guided her out of the vehicle and the roars of clicks and flashes were blinding as she leaned into Jaime again as he guided her towards the entrance, Elia arm around his arm as he led them through the gallery where a server offered them wine, Elia picked up a glass to settle the nerves in the pit of her stomach.

Elia put a smile on her face as she neared the gala as people of different origins were scattered throughout the room, the ball was place for everyone to showcase themselves in the best light. Dorne welcomed those from Essos because of how like some places could be to Dorne.

Dorne was always the “other” when it came to its place in Westeros, having different government leaders and emissaries here, now when talks of independence were being spoken of would seem like a slight towards the king. Yet the Dornish always returned a slight, no matter how small it was or how big, it would be returned in due time. Elia saw her brother with Mellario on his arm as they spoke with envoys from Norvos.

Ellaria and Ashara found her before she could find them as they fluttered around her; Elia admired their looks in return. Ellaria kept her curly hair like herself but the dress she wore that Dornish to the bone, Uller flame red as it looked like she was encased in flames, curving around her body highlighting her womanly curves. Ashara had on a pale-yellow dress, the sides cut out that showed the flesh of her hips that dipped dangerously low to her panty line.

“Well aren’t you the provocative one.” Elia beamed at Ashara as Elia detached herself from Jaime and spun her friend around.

“Tell me, what does Ned have to say about this?” Elia could only imagine the long faced Northern man as his eyes bulged at his girlfriend.

“Scandalous in the North, but we are in Dorne. I imagine this will be ripped from my body later this evening. Sad, I really like this gown.” Ashara lips turned into a small smile but Ellaria and Elia just laughed as another server passed, her friends taken a glass of wine as they sipped and looked around the room.

Jaime had gone off to shake hands after kissing her on the head and making his way through the crowd.

“So…” Ellaria trailed off, watching her lover’s sister with haughty eyes.

“So.” Elia licked her lips, tasting the gloss that was settled over them before picking her glass up to her lips, trying to hide a smile.

“Oh, I knew it. You’re no simpering maid. I say go for it, all the way.” Ellaria and Ashara were like minded in their belief that Elia shouldn’t cry over her wounds.

They spoke in soft voices as Mellario soon joined their conversation, it was light, but Elia felt good at being surrounded by her girlfriends giving one another honest and true advice.

The band began playing a Dornish tune and Jaime returned, taking purposeful strides towards her as she eyed him carefully.

“It is the first dance of the night; will you dance with me?” Elia put her wine glass down as she felt the liquor courage slipping into her bones, she felt light on her feet as Jaime pulled her towards the center of the floor, as they danced. Her body was flushed against his, his hand centered on her lower back so dangerously low. His other hand was large and warm compared to her small cold ones as they graced the floor. More couples seemed to dance as Elia spotted both her brothers twirling their woman’s around.

Ned seemed to be a fish out of water at his inexperience to the Dornish tune, but he did better than she thought; Ashara must have taught him some dances the weeks before, she was sure.

Elia did not know for how long they danced, her low back blazed where his touch settled on and her eyes prick as Jaime leaned down to whisper in her ear,

“Do you feel like escaping for a bit?” Elia was sure that the speech Doran had made earlier to begin the festivities had caused people to gather in the gala and she figured the balconies or corridor would be empty.

“Yes.”

Jaime tactfully led them out of the way as they still clung to one another dancing off the floor into the shadows where they had sneaked off to.

The warm air that circled around the balcony was welcoming as Elia leaned against the railing and took in the sight of the city, admiring the lights and traffic that passed them by.

Jaime’s golden hair had fell from their place as he brushed a hand over her arm leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Tell me Jaime, is this all wrong?”

The liquor she had consumed earlier was rearing it head and Elia felt bold enough to speak her mind now.

“No, this is alright with me. Perfectly fine really.” It seemed like a murmur, but Elia tore her gaze away from the view and took in the young man before her. _It really ought to be a sin to so deviously handsome. _

“I feel like I am cheating you, I am six years your senior, I have kids, I am just now finding a balance on what to do with life after a shit marriage. You can have better, you deserve better. I am not selfish to where I can’t see that. To not want that for you, you are my friend before anything.”

Maybe that was the problem, because he was her friend of course she cared about him and wanted him happy, even if she could not offer it to her. It was a bitter thought, but Elia had faced harsher truths before.

Jaime stepped forward and leaned against the railing, his body warming hers as his green eyed burned into her soft brown ones. His finger traced her jawline and it felt like a hummed came up in throat at the gesture, it was so sweet and soft.

“I am a man grown Elia. I know what I want. You are a good mother and friend. You are kind and gentle and true. Do not forget and don’t beat yourself up over me.”

His hands had cupped her face and it all seemed so new; Elia felt bad, but she could not help to compare this man in front of her to the man she once was married too. Even her brief fling with Arthur held nothing like this, each touch felt hot to the touch.

The kiss was soft on her lips, like a wind blowing a lone leaf in the fall. The taste of wine was settled on both their tongues and she enjoyed the taste as he pulled her closer to him. Elia felt their tongues wrestling as her heart seemed to be faster as Jaime pulled her closer to his body, she could fell his impression against the lower of her stomach.

His other hand gathered around her neck as his thumb caressed the sweet spot in the back, as they kept their lips locked, not willing to part or unattached themselves from their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a House Martell Loyalist and I enjoy Elia POV centric works and Sanberyn.
> 
> So alas, I am writing a Sansa/Oberyn/Ellaria ff too, but I probably won't post it until I have atleast 10-15 chapters. Seriously the Sanberyn community has some of the best fics, and honestly most fics that center of House Martell are really fucking good and I am happy I am participating.
> 
> It is so easy to write these fics because it is a breath of fresh air from the typical Dany/Jon fics I use to read and I am really enjoy that aspect of it. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good weekend. Be safe and happy reading.


	6. Enticing and alluring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fervent touches, kisses and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Come to Me by Amber Olivier

Her cheeks felt warm and she felt flushed as her hands explored his suit, trying to find some access of tanned flesh. Jaime’s hand had not left the back of her neck, nor did he tire of caressing it. Elia raised her hands to his neck, using her right hand to run it through his golden locks.

A moan escaped her lips as he pulled her closer and he felt so warm, _so safe._ She trusted him, she trusted him with her life because he saved it, she trusted him with herself because it was what she wanted.

Elia could not remember the last time she had been embraced like this. His tongue caressed hers and Elia heard a groan as his hands traveled down her body, grabbing her lower back and scrunching up her dress in the process. Elia could feel her chest rising and falling and she could hear herself panting when she broke away and breathed in a breath of fresh air. Jaime’s eyes seemed to darken from their usual sea foam green to emerald as he stared at her hungrily.

“I, I want to get out of here.”

That was understatement, she could feel the wetness seeping into her thong, her nipples perking against the strain of her dress and she was eager to finally act on her impulses. Everything felt warm to her at this moment and she felt nervous of what was to come next, but eager all the same.

Jaime grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and used his thumb to gently rub across her knuckles; an act so simple caused her stomach to flutter. Looking at their intertwined hands and then staring at him, she pulled him back towards the open doors, where the music could still be heard, and voices littered throughout.

“Let’s get going then.” It sounded like a chuckled as Elia kept a firm hold on their fingers as her eyes darted around, it seemed like some people already left and Elia wanted to take their cue too. The clutch that was still hanging on her shoulder became a reminder of her phone as she pulled it out and began texting her brothers. The usual etiquette would be to say goodbye and give kisses on the cheek as the guests left, but there was something rebelling within her, wanting to throw caution away to the wind.

Elia just sent a text to Oberyn knowing he wouldn’t try to seek her out like their older brother would. As they got near to the entrance of the Gala, Elia heard the paparazzi and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t they ever leave? We can go out the back entrance, there may be less of them there.”

Elia could already see the flashes and she cringed away, but Jaime’s hold on her hand remained firm.

“Now why would I want to do that?”

At the last word he stepped forward and brought their hands to his lips and kissed her hand, before leading her out into the warm air of the night.

Elia could hear the questions of the crowd as some of them asked how the Ball was, the question of Dorne aiming for independence and lastly, what is her relationship status with the Lion of the West. Some of the better journalist were admitted in, but the gossip columns were left to stand outside for glimpses and Elia could only imagine what they were going to come up with for tomorrow’s gossip.

Jaime did not seem to mind as he flashed his usual smile, leading her towards the black sedan that waited near the curb. The gentleman that he is, he opened the car door and allowed her in first before settling in behind her; closing the door to the bombarding questions and bright flashes as the cameramen tried to get pictures of the both of them.

She knew that by tomorrow pictures of them on the balcony would be all over and another round of judgement would be dulled out; yet this would be nothing new. Elia had dealt with worse and she could only assume that she would not break under pressure since she hasn’t yet.

The ride back to her home was quiet, but it was not the kind of silence that was unbearable. It was warm and comfortable as music played in the background and the driver kept a steady speed navigating through Sunspear.

While there was space between them because of the seatbelts, their hands remained as they were, connected and soft touches were exchanged. Elia felt kind of silly because she felt like she was back in high school exchanging secret touches and pets with the boys she had crushes on.

The side of her face burned as Elia could feel emerald orbs analyzing her and she shifted nervously in her seat.

“Will you stop staring?”

Her leg fidgeted but a light chuckle could be heard, and she turned her head towards the noise, wanting to see the amusement on his face and question it.

“I will, after tonight.”

Now that, made her more anxious as brown peered into green eyes and Elia was a bit frustrated that there was no partition that could rolled up. Instead she leaned over and brushed her fingers across the evening stubble that was beginning to form around his jaw. Her lips touched his again and he opened his mouth, his hand creeping towards her lap and settling just below her navel.

Elia took that initiative in stride and rubbed her hands across his groin, but he immediately broke away from the kiss. A frown was beginning to form, and Jaime used his index finger to relax her face.

He leaned close and whispered into her ear, his breath making her chest flutter once more.

“I don’t want to take you in front of this man or in this car, Elia. _Please._”

Peering down she could see the bulge beginning to outline in his suit and it made the wetness that seemed to flow to gush even more. Nodding her hand and removing her hand she placed them in her lap as she stared out the window, counting down the minutes until the sedan would pull down the familiar street of her home.

* * *

Elia must have closed her eyes because she felt a warm hand pull hers and stir her awake. Opening her eyes, she looked around and relaxed when Jaime had opened the door on his side and pulled her across the seats to stand outside the sedan.

_This is real, this is going to happen, _Elia kept repeating those words in her mind as a chant as they walked towards the tall oak door, her single key allowing them entrance into her cool home. It was odd not hearing the sounds and laughter of her children or nieces and nephews and it was perhaps the first time she welcomed that silence for what was to come next.

Elia stood in her foyer where a wooden hallway table stood as she laid her keys into the bowl that held the rest of her keys.

The silence seemed to envelope them as she opened her mouth to ask a question.

“Do you want something to drink?”

The liquid courage she had earlier seem to all be dissipating in thin air as Jaime swaggered towards her and Elia stepped backwards bumping into the wall behind her. It was cold and she flinched before two hands settled on her waist.

“Yes, I do want something to drink.”

The wicked glint in his eyes made it clear what kind of drink he was speaking of when his eyes traveled down below her navel and she grew warm again. Jaime left no space between the wall and herself as he trapped her between his outstretched arms that allowed him to lean against the wall, his head hanging down towards her face.

“There are many things I wanted to do to you tonight, ever since you left King’s Landing these thoughts have consumed me, Elia.”

His head bent down and his nose trailed across the side of her face and down towards her neck, his mouth opening and allowing his tongue to snake out and glide across her copper skin. A sigh left her lips as she lifted her hands to paw his tailored suit. She unlatched the sword belt and heard a loud clang as it dropped to their feet. Her shoulders were rising and falling in tandem with her chest as he brought his head back up and kissed her. It was smothering as he pulled her away from the wall and toward his body, as he grabbed a handful of her ass. It felt like his hands were everywhere as he touched her the way he could not do in public at the Ball.

Their tongues wrestled as his hands scooped up and she hitched her legs and crossed them behind his back, and he walked down the foyer and towards her room. Her arm rested on his shoulder and her hand gripped his hand as the noise from their kisses filtered through the empty hallway as he came upon her room. As he walked the friction between his groin met her and it made her breath hitch as she tried to keep the angle, grinding against him as she enjoyed the pressure that he was giving her before it ended too quickly.

Jaime dropped her on the bed and unbuttoned his suit and yanked off the jacket before bending down to unstrap her heels from her aching feet. Elia curls were becoming loose from the pins as she pulled them out of her hair and dropped them to the floor where she heels now sat.

The feeling of hands creeping up her gown caused her to spread her legs slightly as she felt deft fingers cross her private part and slip into her thong towards the wetness that was escaping out of her body. The groan that they both released echoed throughout the room as he plunged his fingers inside her, and she felt her inner walls throbbing around his index and middle finger.

Jaime begin licking and sucking at the skin on her neck and Elia leaned her head back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his attention. Her hips jerked upwards as she released her hands from her covers and begin trailing over the black waist coat and unhooking the buttons and trying to release him from it. His fingers left her wetness and she stared at him as he brought his glistening fingers to his lips before sucking on them, his hair seemed to be falling apart as he used his other hand to brush his locks back once more.

Tearing at the waist coat and white dress shirt he undressed himself while keeping his eyes on her dress that was scrunched up around her waist now. Elia sat back on her shoulders to admire his body and the ripples of muscles that seemed to be, everywhere.

A throaty moan escaped her lips when he leaned back down and raised the dress over her head, leaving her in only her black thong as her breast began to harden in the cold air. Hands skirted over her skin, not knowing where to settle themselves as one hand grabbed a breath and a mouth occupied the other.

Frantic fingers grabbed at her thong and the feel of cold air against her vagina made her shiver before it was replaced by warmth as Jaime unbuckled the last remaining piece of his suit.

Jaime lowered his body, his knees slaying on the edge of the bed as he bent his head and breathed in her scent, before his tongue darted out and plunged into her. A squeal left her lips and she immediately reached and grabbed his head as she threw her cunt into his face, trying to fuck him without pause. Elia could feel a finger rub against the tight nub of nerves as he continued licking and sucking on her.

If Elia hurt him by pulling his head too tight he did not say anything as he kept his attention on her and the noise that filled the air made her blush as smacking could be heard and the slightly stumble on his jawline tickled her inner thighs. The rhythm that began came to abrupt stop as he came up, his face glistening with her essence.

Jaime drew his legs up and crawled into the center of the bed where she laid and trailed kisses across her neck and then place a kiss on her lips, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. They both moan as his penis came in contact with lower lips before he sat back and looked at her with a hard gaze.

Elia raised one of her legs and hooked it across his back while the other leg remained bent as she felt the familiar throb return once again. It felt too good, her skin felt hotter than it did when she stood out in the Dornish sun without sunscreen.

“Jaime.”

It came out as a whisper but for how quiet it was in the room it may as well been a yell.

A wave of excitement entered her, and she watched with blown eyes as he discarded the last of his clothing before grabbing her and pulling her up towards the pillows on her bed. Elia admired his length and that familiar glint in his eyes returned as he settled in between her legs and leaned over her, his face mere inches from her.

“Elia.”

This kiss was different from the fervent kisses they shared, it felt sweeter and softer if that was possible, she could still taste herself and that only aroused her more. Elia tensed and then relaxed when she felt the head of his penis slide against the wetness as it coated his length and she grabbed at his back, forcing him to sink within her and she sighed out.

This felt right.

Jaime stilled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and held her face with one hand, before coming up and staring down at her. She felt full, fuller than she had in a long time and when they began to move and catch a rhythm his name escaped her lips once more.

Elia was no virgin and she knew how to fuck and so she showed him as she bucked her hips to match his strokes. Tightening her inner muscles, she held onto him as she grabbed his shoulders and rolled, pushing her hand onto his chest as she sat astride and began riding him.

The vice grip he had on her hips did not lessen and Elia was sure bruises would form tomorrow as she leaned back onto his legs and threw her hips into a circular motion, setting a pace of need and urgency. His hands traveled up towards her breast once more and he leaned up to suck on her breast again, her pace begin to falter, liquid coating her thighs and his navel as she rode him.

A moan and grunt left her lips as she came and she slightly faltered before she was thrown back onto her back and he lifted her leg and put above his shoulder, allowing her foot to rest on it as he began to fuck her through her orgasm.

Her hands grabbed at the sheets as the comforter was thrown into array at the movements and she buried her head into the pillows behind her as his hips slammed into her hers and a cry broke out as she felt another gush of wetness leave her body.

Elia looked at his face and it was marked with concentration and sweat as his hair fell over his eyes, jerking every time their hips came into contact. He seemed to be relentless as he grabbed her other foot and put it above his shoulders and kept a tight grip on her hips, his thumbs tracing over the curve of her hips where sweat was beginning to form.

“Damn it, Elia.”

It sounded strangled as she felt a tense movement and he bowed his head and licked at her legs before grazing his teeth across it and sucking on it before his rhythm became unsteady and he stood still for just a moment. The way his chest fell and rose told her that he was close towards his own peak and he released his hold on her and allowed her legs to drop.

Elia wondered if he was going to withdraw but he simply laid his body over hers, her breast touching his chest and she pushed his hair out of face to stare into it.

“Hey.” The word was soft and she looked at him with concern.

A smile graced his face and she smiled back before his lips met her and his pace slowed as he began driving into her once more, there was no urgency in this as her hands trailed his back, her fingers nothing but whispers over his sweat and he kissed her neck once more before he groaned and spilt himself inside her.

The gush of warmth was too much and she came again before her body became limp, but he did not leave her then either. He pumped a few more times before withdrawing and slide out of her, a moan escaped as she felt the sudden escape of his cum and hers leave her body and it felt good, but she wanted him back inside her.

Jaime rolled over onto the right side of the bed before he draped his arm around her waist and scooted closer to put his head in between her neck and pillows. Elia reached up and grabbed the comforter that was pushed towards the end of the bed to protect them against the chilled air.

A hum left her throat was his hands traced her trace marks and he kissed her neck before a sigh left his lips.

“Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert *oh yeah its all coming together meme*


	7. Warm and lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is sweeter, honey or nectar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Honey by Raveena

Elia slightly flinched when she woke up the next morning, her lower body was sore but in the same breath she felt languid.

Elia rubbed her eyes and counted her blessing that she woke before in the night to quickly shower to rid herself of her makeup. The last thing she wanted to do was have her makeup all over her sheets and cover.

Her body relaxed when she felt a warm hand slide across her abdomen and pull her closer to the block of heat that rested near her. A small smile crept over her face and she welcomed the embrace as she looked to the man in her bed.

Twirling a strand of golden locks as she sat up and leaned her head against the headboards allowing her back to settle against her pillows.

Her home was still quiet, and she suspected she would have to get use to that soon when Rhaenys starts school and Aegon attends daycare while she transitions back into a career, or something.

A soft sigh left her lips as she pushed those thoughts back into her mind, she could deal with that when the time came. For right now, she just wanted to enjoy the bubble of peace and quiet and let it engulf her as it did last night.

If this was anyone else, she knew she would not have been so eager, but it wasn’t. This was Jaime, who has been there since she entered her marriage. It was him who she could talk to when Aerys was in one of his fits (which was all too often), when Rhaella had her progresses around the realm and Rhaegar followed suit. When she was overburdened with caring for the kids and trying to keep a handle on Aerys, it was Jaime could get help from.

As her hands kept caressing his soft hair a dark thought came from the forefront of her mind. _He’s not a rebound, it doesn’t feel like I am with him in this bed out of pity or revenge. _Yet, Elia knew that was how some would see it; especially his sister Cersei who never seemed to like her. A dark chuckle escaped her lips because Cersei could not hate her for marrying Rhaegar. Otherwise it would be her marriage that had blown up in front of the world’s eye and be thrusted center stage when asked about it.

Looking down at the man beside her, her features softened because he did look so peaceful, a tranquil look over his face as he slumbered the early morning away. Taking one more look at him, she relaxed back towards the sheets and slide herself closer to him, just wanting to embed last night and this morning into her mind.

It was a memory she would cherish no matter way. It felt like a balm to a wound that festered before it began to heal, stiches ragged but the wound closed anyway; the balm soothing the irritated flesh as it slowly worked through the course of healing itself. A soothing balm for her wounded heart, for it is not broken just dented and warped.

Where hands traveled to the switch to the overhead of her stove as she made her way around her kitchen and living room to open her blinds and let the sunlight engulf the rooms. Her ears could hear the kettle creaking as it came to a boil for her morning tea as flipped on her TV and found reruns of Law & Order to watch.

Elia stifled a yawn as she scratched her head, running a hand over her washed freshly washed face. Worried that she would wake Jaime she was quiet when she slipped out of bed and traveled to the connected bathroom to do her morning routine. She found it strange he had not woken, yet it would make sense that he was tired, considering everything that happened.

When the whistle came from the kettle, she immediately took it off the stove and poured it over the filtered herbs and allowed it to sit with a small spoon in the cup. Walking back to the living room, she set her cup down on a holder and nestled herself into the sofa, throwing the throw blanket over her lap as she leaned back and focused her attention on the television.

Elia just wanted to enjoy a few more hours of peace before she went to bring her babies back home with her. Shaking her head because she already had texts from Ashara and Ellaria both wanting details of her night, but she would offer them none- at least not right now.

Footsteps that hit the wood of her living could be heard before being muffled by the plush rug that laid below her mahogany wood coffee table. A small stretched across her face as she took in Jaime’s appearance.

“Sorry, I do not have any clothes that would fit you.”

She didn’t mind though, she enjoyed seeing his dick pressed against his briefs. A wicked thought crossed her mind but the soreness between her legs had her reconsidering it much to her frustration.

“No, you’re not. Scoot over.” A laugh burst out of her lips unexpectantly at his remark, but she complied with his request, grabbing her warm cup of tea and finally being able to enjoy some it now that it had cooled a bit.

“You can bring a bag over if you want, just spare clothes only if you want.” It would also be better this way, in case Rhaenys ever saw and started asking her mother questions.

Elia leaned back as he pulled some of the throw blanket over himself and put an arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. She took another sip of tea to hide her satisfaction at his actions.

“I should have done that last night, but now I know. Are you hungry?”

Usually Elia tried to avoid eating breakfast, it always made her feel heavy in the morning and gave her stomachaches, but this morning she did have a roaring appetite. Probably from all of the activities last night.

“Are you?”

Her thoughts drifted to her pantry as she tried to think of something to throw together for themselves. Elia did not want to leave the comfort of her home until it was time to retrieve Rhaenys and Aegon. Not to mention eating in public and the press hounding her.

“Pancakes, eggs and some hash brown sound good. Come on.” He grabbed her cup, near empty and used the other to grab her hand, letting the blanket fall back onto the couch as she trailed after him into her kitchen.

Jaime pulled out one of her black stools and sat her down as he made his way around the kitchen. Biting her lips, she just stared at him as he grabbed a box of pancake mix and found a mixing bowl in her cabinet.

This was how they worked, he asked for something and she lifted her hand and pointed to it as he juggled pouring out the mix and flipping the hash browns.

Elia leaned forward on her elbows and just admired her for a few minutes as he spoke to her about something, she wasn’t exactly paying attention, but she liked this. Being taken care of in the night and in the morning.

It must have been some time that she was staring and dreamed off into her thoughts because steam rose to her face as she looked down at the plate of food. In some way she felt like a child again waiting for her mother to slice of her fruits and sit down and eat with her as they talked about girl things.

Jaime sat down next to her with his own plate and he pushed a glass of orange juice towards her as he leaned over and brushed a finger to push her hair behind her hair. It was something that he did, that she was beginning to really enjoy. He leaned in closer and his lips looked inviting as she met him halfway much eager for another one of his kisses.

“Eat.” Was all he said mischievously before leaning back, giving her a look, she could not name and began cutting into his pancakes.

“Don’t be a dick and don’t act coy, especially after last night. If I want a kiss, why can’t I have one?”

Elia took a bite of her pancakes and enjoy the faint taste of honey he must have added to the mix. She licked her lips to get some syrup off and she leaned back over and turned his head, his mouth closed as he chewed, and he looked at her bewildered.

It was a soft kiss, possibly the softest yet but sweet all the same, whether from the syrup or honey in the pancakes it did not matter. Elia only hoped more morning like this could occur, except with two more plates added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> I signed up for an 8 week course thinking it was a 16 week course and the 8 weeks are almost up so the assignments are coming in heavy lmao. 
> 
> I like chapters like this that are transitional and a breather. I am not the person who wants constant drama or angst. Just milk and honey, warm and lovely. 
> 
> I also woke up at 5:30 this morning and went to Downtown Fort Worth to run in the Cowtown CALF run so there's that. I am tired as fuck, I just want to eat my Ben & jerrys but alas, more homework to complete.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good week and their weekend is hitting off right.   
<3.


	8. A viper will always have its fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catalyst for the introduction of Dornish Independence from the Crown. There is always one person, forgetting that while Princess Elia is sweet, she is still a Princess of Dorne, she is still a Viper of Dorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now by Paramore
> 
> Unbeta, we die like men.

“Someone looks like the cat that caught the canary.”

Elia let out a soft laugh as she hopped onto the bar stool in Oberyn’s kitchen. Her brother was not home but with the weather of politics, she was sure he was with their older brother, somewhere plotting and planning as was their usual.

Ellaria sat on top of the counter nursing a cup of tea as her eyes peered over the rim studying her.

“Fucking feels like it. I am surprised Ashara wasn’t already here.” Elia felt like a child sneaking back in after curfew when she arrived, half fear and half hopeful her best friend wasn’t waiting at the door to bombard her with questions.

“No, she had to travel back North.” Ellaria pursed her lips at that, but Elia just shrugged her shoulders. Elia meant what she said, when she said that she had no issue with Ashara dating Ned. For what wrong did he do to her? Besides if Elia took that outlook on life, she would be pissed ten times over every day of her life.

“Anyways, Rhaenys looks happy with her new haircut, I am sure her grandmother will be thrilled.” When Elia had picked up Rhaenys and Aegon, Rhaenys kept asking about her haircut and Elia was surprised she did not change her mind. Funny enough, everyone always said Rhaenys and Elia shared more than their looks and Elia was almost afraid she would be a carbon copy of herself. Now more than ever, did Rhaenys truly mirror her. Elia saw very little anything of herself in Aegon, but her sweet girl was all her.

“Do not change the subject.” Ellaria had settled her cup onto the counter as she whipped her head towards the hall where the children were playing, more likely taking orders from Obara.

“How good was it, on a scale of one to ten.”

Elia bite her lip and a grin spread across her face.

“Oh, I knew it! Details. I saw the photos; you both look so good.” Ellaria grabbed her phone and almost shoved it in her face to show her the tabloid pictures and Elia greedily took in the photos. She had to admit, she _did_ look good. It seemed like she walked out of a fairy tale, but then again, she thought the same when she had first married Rhaegar. _Look how that fairy tale turned out._ She thought bitterly.

Elia should have been the testament to that, fairy tales didn’t exist and if they did, the rug gets pulled out under you in the final act.

“Ten. Now, you should send these to me, I want to save these.”

At that, she felt her throat get tight, because she knew that he had delayed going back to King’s Landing for another week just to escort her to the ball. After their breakfast he told her he did have to go back, considering his condo, his life outside of her still being there.

It felt like the rug was being jerked out from her again but this time she could understand. There wasn’t some pup just off their mother’s tit waiting in the wings for him. That had to offer her some consolation but still, it was a bitter pill to swallow anyway. Another matter was that she would have to bring the children to King’s Landing to see their father and grandmother, even if she wanted to allow Rhaella to act like a middleman, she did miss her former mother-in-law and brother-in-law. Elia flinched thinking of the confusion on Viserys’ face as he asked why he wouldn’t be able to see her everyday once she left. Elia had spoken softly to him, in order to get him understand but even then, it fell flat. Rhaella said during his winter break they would visit the Water Gardens with Elia and Rhaenys in order for Viserys to perk up again before she left.

“Is Oberyn with Doran?” Elia had not taken up her official duties again as a Princess of Dorne, she knew Doran was giving her a grace period, but she felt reluctant yet somewhat expectant to get back into politics. When she debated at night what she wanted to do, it always stemmed back to supporting her country and giving a voice to Dorne’s best interests.

It wasn’t like her to put one foot in the door while the other remained out, Elia was the type of person that either dived in or she stayed dried on ashore.

“He left early this morning, the Ball was a small reprieve, but they have both been working on securing new trade agreements from Essos, or at least that’s what I understand.” Ellaria shrugged her shoulders before flitting around her kitchen once again while Elia rested her head on her hands, using a foot to scratch at her ankle as her face sat above the steam of a cup of team.

“I am so ready for all this to be over with, honestly. It feels like everything has been up in the air for so long, it would be nice to get to the conclusion already.” It felt like the whole of Dorne was on the precipice of something and there was no telling where Dorne would land.

“This has been in the making for years Elia, you were just the catalyst for everything to happen. Dorne has not been happy with the current state of affair in Westeros in a long time. Not to mention, its not exactly like we fit into Westeros anyway.”

“Always the other.” They both said at the same time, but hers had a sigh attached. Elia knew her country’s history, better than she would say any historian. It always fell on the Dornish to be the first in line for a war, to always be the first line of defense yet never given the same due as the others. Always the other, never the same.

“Exactly Elia, this was bound to happen. It just happened earlier than expected but still wanted all the same. Oh, the taste of Dornish independence will be too sweet. Not to mention it would make you’re the divorce the costliest of all.”

They both laughed at that, because considering all the things that Dorne exports, Elia knew Doran and his council will want to raise the taxes on all their goods, especially Dornish wine and silks.

Elia and Ellaria spoke for another hour before she gathered up her kids in order to head to the store. Back in King’s Landing, she hardly ever went grocery shopping, but it felt nice to something like this on her, even with two bodyguards hovering behind her. It felt normal, which is all she really wanted for her kids, especially Rhaenys.

Rhaenys did not act like she had any nightmares from the event in King’s Landing, but Elia still feared with all these changes that she would not be able to accept it all and want to lash out. However, it came as no surprise to know Rhaenys was as resilient as ever, something she took pride in as having imparted on her daughter. Yet, she did not want Rhaenys to always to put on a brave face, especially if she felt afraid.

“Mommy, can I have this?” Elia looked downed from the shelves to see her daughter holding a box of fruit by the foot, Elia nodded her head and watched as her daughter threw it in the cart before reaching another hand forward, in order to grab another box.

With eyebrows raised she watched her daughter look at, “Maybe Aegon will want one of his own.”

Elia had to laugh at that, considering that Aegon just gained all his baby teeth, but she admired her daughter’s cleverness all the same.

“Alright, but you have to make sure you brush your teeth and floss after eating these. You do not want to get any cavities.”

Rhaenys gave her a smile, as they continued to walk the aisle, throwing in items that could culminate in meal as they made their way up to the register. Elia looked down at Aegon was sitting upright, staring around the store and she gently stroked his hair, admiring the softness of it and kissing his forehead for no cause at all.

Elia did not believe she hated Rhaegar, but she did not love him or like him; however, she would always be thankful for him giving her two kids.

“Mommy I want to pay.” Rhaenys had a hand on her hip and had her hand outstretched, a foot tapping, and she was sure she picked up this behavior from Obara or maybe even Tyene.

Elia pulled out her credit card but held it back until she heard the word “please”. Rhaenys could not reach so Elia walked forward and lifted her up into her arms, enjoying the warmth from her daughter as her daughter talked candidly to the cashier and Elia could only laugh. Rhaenys the Resilient, always making friends no matter who people were.

As one of her bodyguards, Aelinor a tall but quiet woman, escorted the cart towards their vehicles, Elia could hear some commotion behind her as she held Aegon in her arms, and Rhaenys walked closed beside her.

“Princess Elia!” Elia recognized the voice of Petyr Baelish as she strolled towards her with a cameraman behind him.

Elia knew he wanted her on her talk show, yet she had not been inclined to return to King’s Landing besides the exception being for her kids.

“Mr. Baelish. It is a surprise to see you here.”

Elia looked down and he did not have any groceries, so he probably was waiting for her to exit. A wry smile formed her lips, _at least he had the decency to wait until I finished shopping. _

“Yes, I was just in the neighborhood. It has been hard to get into contact with you, especially in these troubling times.”

Elia knew the camera was rolling and she was silently glad that she wore her Sunspear University crewneck and black yoga pants, she could have looked better, but she could have looked worse. At least she had her Dornish crewneck on, Elia could feel a small hand grab ahold of it as she engaged Petyr in conversation.

“Troubling times? It seems as though all is well.”

Elia knew that was a lie, but she was familiar with politicking and how easy it is for words to be misconstrued by a journalist.

“Troubling times indeed. Considering the terrorist attack on King’s Landing, your divorce, your husband’s mistress being the new queen, the people being unsatisfied with that. Even your new romance with the son of the Prime Minister, Tywin Lannister, along with rumors of Dorne’s independence approaching. The waters are stirring Princess, surely you know that.”

The scoff that always ripped from her throat had to be swallowed as she kept her face clean and clear of any emotion. Elia did not want to talk about Jaime or his father, or what he was doing in her bed. Elia definitely did not want to talk about the attack, especially with her own children right in her very hands.

“I do not concern myself with the marriage of others nor the new queen. I wish her the best of luck. It is a heavy crown to wear, even when you have been raised a Princess of Dorne, it is a duty that is hard, and some may even say a burden. You become a queen to all, a mother to all. It is a shame that my marriage ended the way it did, but now I am a mother to two, instead of millions. I do not miss the impression of the crown, not at all. I am fine with the tiara of a princess.”

The words came out haughtily, but it was the truth, she did not miss her marriage, she did not miss King’s Landing and she whole-heartedly did not miss being queen. Always being at the whim of others, boring events that no one really cared about, thinking of it now made her giddy that she was able to set the crown aside and enjoy the newfound peace that she had.

“Yes, but what about Jaime Lannister and the rumors of independence?”

_He won’t let go of the bone, will he?_

“My…relationship with Jaime is our own business. Now for Dorne’s independence well, you said the water is stirring but I- along with my fellow Dornishman and woman agree that the waters have been stirring from years ago. It is only now that other’s notice it, but we noticed long ago. There is always some Dornish paying the price for someone else’s folly. Alas, we believe it is high time that those who have erred pay for their own debts and not leave it to other’s to clean up. Dorne has always been looked at as a place of scorn, debauchery and we have grown tired of that stigma. Dorne is a place where we did not bow when Aegon the Conqueror arrived, allowing us to keep our own crowns and liberties that other’s cannot boast of. Dorne is a place and home of proud people who no longer wish to be part of a sovereignty that cannot recognize nor choose to recognize that. Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken are my House’s words from long ago, yet you may find that can apply to all of Dorne, now more than ever.”

Elia did not mean to give a speech, but it felt good to let her voice be heard, even to one journalist.

“Yeah! What mommy said!” Elia had almost forgotten that Rhaenys was still standing by her and she had to laugh at her random commentary, as she bowed her head to Petyr and walked back towards her vehicle, her second guard Andrew smiling at her as she buckled in Aegon, and walked back around with Rhaenys.

Elia may not have officially taken up her duties as Princess, but she was still a viper of Dorne no matter the time or place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/16/19  
It's midweek and I had the shittiest weekend. Friday I went to bed with a stomachache but I figured sleep would help. Saturday I went to the gym and got a good workout in and three hours later I was nauseous and was throwing up like every hour.   
What's worse that having to take pepto bismo? Throwing it up. Saturday was the fucking worse and I was miserable and had the chills and have no idea what the hell happened.  
I took pedialyte and then sunday I was fine and dandy, so like what the fuck was saturday all about? I have no freaking idea.
> 
> Monday til today has been filled with homework so yay that. But I managed this. 
> 
> have a good week. :)


	9. The sun casts a shadow to hide the dangers that lurk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia arrives back in King's Landing with her children and a verbal spar ensues, Elia draws her line in the sand and reminds those who need the reminder; she can be just a poisonous as she is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Incomplete Kisses by Sampha
> 
> Finally found actors who I imagine as Elia and Jaime  
Elia: Deepika Padukone  
Jaime: Toby Regbo

The palace looked like it always did, something out of a picture with the gardens showing the seasonal change from summer to fall. Elia could hear the crunching of leaves under Rhaenys’ footsteps as they walked towards the entrance to the palace. It felt familiar yet strange to her being back here, but she kept going. Elia had a sinking feeling in her stomach the closer she got where she could see shadows within the glass room.The impromptu interview she did just outside of grocery store had spread over the internet and was a talking point for both Dorne and the rest of Westeros. The Dornish called it the Song of Independence, those in King’s Landing jittered in annoyance while the women cheered for her, the idea that for her divorce settlement, her husband would pay her in not alimony, but in the economy and independence of Dorne.

Now that, did cause her lips to quirk up but she didn’t want the world to think she was doing this out of spite, Elia and Ellaria had spoken true to one another, it was high time for Dorne to step away from the fold.

Dorne earned it, she earned it.

The room was cold but not from the weather, no, Rhaegar stood with an icy gaze across his face and Elia purposefully ignored him as she smiled at Rhaella and Viserys who stood next to one another. Rhaenys had squealed and ran into her uncle’s waiting arms. Viserys and Rhaenys began speaking to one another, with Viserys pulling her out of the room to show her his gift for her. Rhaella offered to take Aegon out of her arms and it was then that Elia noticed Lyanna in the corner of the room, looking around with unsure eyes not knowing what to say.

Elia nodded her head in acknowledgement but that was all she could offer. A sigh escaped her lips and she wished she could go back home, crawl into her bed and roll her hands through familiar golden locks.

Alas, she is here in this wretched city once more. It felt like a knife in her gut and she pushed it down and buried it, hoping that she could contain it for her kids and former mother-in-law and brother-in-law.

When Rhaella had left with a sleepy Aegon, Elia turned her attention back on her former husband. Her brows frowned in confusion as she analyzed him, calculating and guessing what he was going to say. Elia wondered what he was going to speak on first; Jaime or Dorne.

“Really, out of all the people you could crawl into bed with. Jaime fucking Lannister. Have you lost your mind?” Rhaegar’s gazed would have made any tremble, but she lived with his deranged father long enough, he would not scare her so easily.

Of course, he would speak on Jaime first_, men and their fragile egos_, she thought comically to herself.

Elia would not allow her temper to flare, so she tempered it like a sword being dipped into cool water. She relaxed her features and decided to sit on the sofa, making herself feel at home, considering it use to be only a few months ago.

“Who I invite between my legs and my bed is none of your concern. You of all people should respect that.”

Her eyes danced to Lyanna who remained silent, Elia allowed a slight smile to grace the corner of her lips.

_Hypocrite!_ Her mind shouted but she stayed her tongue, drumming her fingers against the arm of sofa.

“It is my concern, when he is around my children. When his father is my Prime Minister who doesn’t believe I am capable of ruling. It matters. I ought to have him removed from the grounds and the royal security team.”

Elia could not decide if seconds or minutes passed by before she spoke, but her voice was just a cold as the rigid North was, where Lyanna and her brother Ned hailed from.

“_Are_ you fit to rule Rhaegar? You have a country with many exports to the rest of Westeros crying out for independence but make no mistake-we shall get it. I believe my…lover’s father has rightful concerns. Your father did not leave the highest regard for the royal family after his…meltdown.”

A meltdown would be the polite way to say what Aerys did but just thinking abut that man made her skin crawl and so she buried that within her too.

“Is that why you stipulated in the divorce to remove _our_ children from the line of succession? You knew about this and didn’t tell me, didn’t warn me.” Rhaegar began crossing the room and long strides, as that was going to put fear in her heart. _What left is there in me? You and this palace chipped away at me for years until I could hardly recognize myself. _

Elia knew men could be deft, but she could hardly think Rhaegar the fool. Yet, he was the one to think he could have two queens, that she would welcome Lyanna just because she was _Dornish_. No, he may just be as deft as he lets on.

“Warn you? This has been brewing for years, yet you allowed it to boil over. The moment you went to the Tower of Joy, in my home country, under my brother’s rule; while I was here, at the mercy of terrorists who bombed this castle. Did you think Dorne would forgive a slight, of this magnitude? That my brothers would?”

_That I would?_

The words slipped from her mouth at no more than a whisper, but she spoke clear after.

“Don’t play the fool Rhaegar, it doesn’t become you.”

If she was honest, she did not want her son to be king. To be king of what? Having to share power with Parliament and watch them crave more and more power, watch her son become as mad as his grandfather? Or maybe even, watch as her son slowly deteriorates before her eyes as the people around him keep taking and taking. No, Elia would have to be cold and buried six feet under before she allowed such a thing to happen. When she thought of Rhaenys, Rhaegar perhaps proposing some political alliance and her young daughter being married off? Rhaegar ought to have slit her throat if he wanted those plans to ever come to fruition.

Elia watched as Rhaegar studied her and she could see the realization in his eyes, that when her and Oberyn presented the divorce papers that her children taken on their maternal name was planned.

“You wanted it didn’t you? You and your brother.” Rhaegar covered his mouth with his hands as he rubbed it across, as if it could hold his words back.

“I did, what I did for my children. Always.”

Elia remembered her own mother Loreza speaking of a mother’s love and how you could endure anything for them. Words that have not been proven false.

“Well you need to discard Jaime. My own security member, you couldn’t have chosen anyone else, Elia? What were you thinking? No, I cannot allow this to stand.”

Elia stood up then, she did not like the feeling of him talking down to her, or anyone in general talking down to her. She had put up with that when his ill-tempered father was still the king. Thank the gods that the universe saw it done to remove him from power.

“I was here when this building was stormed, I had to push my own children under our bed to keep them hidden. I was pushed onto that very same bed, I was…”

Her face scrunched up and her hands that hung at her side closed into fists and she took a deep breath. Trying to calm her racing heart, forcing the taunt muscles in her arms to relax. Remembering what her boxing coach told her about controlling her breath.

“No matter. Jaime was there and I’ve known Jaime since we were kids. Our mothers knew each other also. I trust him. What’s between him and I is our business and ours alone. Respect it and butt out. At least have the courtesy to do for me, which I have done for you.”

Elia could see Lyanna fidget at that last sentence, but she offered up no words, _good. _Let her see the hypocrisy of her new husband. Elia returned back to the sofa, stamping down the boiling anger she felt rising in her, _curse him. _

At that moment Rhaenys walked in with a black kitten held close to her chest, with a beaming Viserys following behind her.

Rhaenys walked up to her and put the cat on her lap, allowing Elia to rub the black fur and hear the kitten purr.

“Mommy look with Viserys got for me! Isn’t he cute? I named him Balerion after the very first Aegon’s dragon. I wonder how big he’ll get.” Rhaenys stared at her uncle with pure adoration and Elia waved Viserys over patting the seat next to her.

When he sat down, Elia put an arm around the small boy and kissed the top of his head, thankful that he remained sweet and did not share any dispositions like his father or even his brother.

“Thank you Viserys, I feel much better leaving Rhaenys here knowing she has such a kind uncle to look out for her.” Viserys face light up as he nodded his head towards the compliment and relaxed into her warm embrace.

“Of course, sister. I was wondering, if maybe next weekend when Rhaenys and Aegon return…I could come with them. School is starting the week after and I’ve been stuck here, for forever. Rhaenys tells me that the Water Gardens are really nice.”

Aerys never let Viserys go anywhere without him and considering the man’s paranoia he hardly went anywhere. Elia could see how eager he was and nodded her head in understanding.

“Did you ask your mother?”

“Yes, she said I should ask you, since it was unexpected.”

Elia laughed at that but pressed another kiss onto his silky head. Rhaenys looked expectantly at her mother and nodded her head as if Elia needed her permission to do so, she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

“You are always welcome with us and to Dorne, Viserys. Do not mistake that. How could I say no to you? My sweet boy.”

Rhaenys pulled on Viserys’ hand and they ran out of the room again; Balerion tottering after them with small legs. Elia smiled after them before collecting herself and standing up. Her flight back to Dorne was in an hour and she was more than ready to leave King’s Landing, albeit she would be leaving her babies behind for a week and that made her sad.

Elia was thankful that Rhaenys understood the new arrangement between her father and mother. Once again, she counted her stars that her daughter was smart and adaptable to her situation.

“Has there been any word on who was responsible for the attack? I imagine the Riverlands and the Vale have quite a lot to say. I also expect you to now house the kids at Dragonstone…away from this.”

Elia did not think Rhaegar knew the tumultuous political aspect he was navigating in, in his new reign. This reign was still a babe in the crib and already there were those in the shadows who wanted to the snuff the life out of it…Dorne included; yet this was different considering in order for them to get to Rhaegar that also included herself and her children.

At least now with herself and children removed from the Crown, it would be less trouble.

“Just how do you know that?” Rhaegar looked at her but his iced glaze did not warm, so she rolled her shoulders.

“You should be more concerned with making friends within Parliament, instead of my personal life. You would do well to smooth the edges of an already frayed relationship.”

Elia had to roll her eyes, Rhaegar should already know this, his own mother is a political animal in her own right; or she was before her marriage to Aerys. Elia knew Lyanna Stark was no political wizard who good give sound council, unfortunately for Rhaegar.

“Who should I ally with?”

Elia gave him a tsked, is she supposed to nurse his wounds after giving him a wound? Did he still expect her to give council when the ink of the divorce papers was dried and permanent?

“That is for you to decide. Parliament is of no concern with me.”

Which was partially true for now. Until she was sworn in, all of her acts were unofficial as her title of a Princess of Dorne, yet now with her own inspiring words she felt eager to join the fray with her brothers and wretch independence from those who have held it for too long.

“I almost forgot you are the daughter of Princess Loreza.” Rhaegar spoke wryly.

Oh, the once frail daughter of the Princess of Dorne, Loreza Martell. Doran may be the grass that hides the viper, but Elia is the one who waits in the shadows of the sun before striking out.

“It is easy to see how you could have forgotten.” Just as Elia was getting up from her seat, her phone rung alerting her to a text. Elia bit her lips and eagerly typed the words back to the message.

“Your guard dogs calls and you come to heel.” There was a sneer in his voice that could almost be hidden, if she had not been previously married to this man before she would not have noticed.

“You always were the one to be melancholy. See to it that my children are safe and cared for Rhaegar. I am leaving them whole and in one piece, I expect them to remain so before they are returned back to me.” Elia ignored his rebuttal before she left the room and walked down the familiar corridors, offering smiles to the familiar staff that she had known for years; in search of Rhaella and the children to say her goodbyes.

* * *

Elia walked towards another exit that went to the underground parking garage, when she saw Jaime leaning against a wall, a black sweater tucked into black cargo pants, a gun holster to his side.

As she neared, she could smell the familiar scent of his cologne and she exhaled a breath she did not even realize she had been holding.

Unlike Rhaegar’s gaze, Jaime’s was filled with warmth and reminded her of summer grass a day after a rain, rising towards the sun.

Jaime offered her a smile and a hand as she slipped her hand into his and enjoyed the warmth that seemed to radiate from it. Jaime pulled her into a hug, and she clutched his body to hers, enjoying the feel of their bodies connected once more, before she looked around the garage to make sure no one was looking at them.

Warm hands cupped face and seconds later warm lips pressed into her as she leaned into it eager, feeling silly like for slipping off into the darkness of the garage for kisses. A laugh slipped out before she could help it, which caused her mouth to open and for him to slip his tongue inside, eagerly searching her mouth for hidden secrets and treasures.

The lone flame of a candle she felt in the pool of her belly seemed to be ignited even more as their tongues wrestled with one another as his hands traveled down to the dip of her back, pushing her body harder towards his groin and she reveled in the friction that is was causing.

Jaime lifted his lips and face away from hers, staring down at her now swollen lips.

“It is good to see you, Elia.”

She perked up at the way she heard her name cross his lips, so reverently while he kept a hold of one of her hands, rubbing the space between her thumb and index finger in soothing circles.

“It ought to be, you slip into my bed and leave just the next day. One would almost think you were a gigolo!”

At that, Jaime threw his head back and laugh, showing her straight white teeth and it made her smile in return, thankful for how easy it was to slip back into this, whatever it was. It felt natural and easy as breathing.

“I would only want to be one for you.” He sighed as he pulled her deeper into the garage, their strides non-purposeful.

“What is wrong?” Elia recognized the vehicle in front of her as his personal one she had seen every so often before.

“Rhaegar and his comments. He made it seem like I was plotting and bidding my time in order to get you to myself. Even Arthur had words for me.”

“Oh? How rich coming from the both of them, I hope you did not pay anything to their words. Words are wind.” Elia tightened her hold on his hand, not wanting the actions of others to destroy the foundation they were laying down in between them.

“No, but I have grown tired of this when I am no longer guarding you nor your children. I’ve been giving the most minimalist tasks to do as of late.”

Elia knew that Jaime was a man of action and surely being inactive and idle did not favor to him.

“Well, better you to be safe and keeping your golden hairs then in the crosshairs of danger. I quite like you non-bloodied.” It was a soft quip but an honest one all the same, before the attack she had not given much thought of the men and women who protect the royal family; but seeing her own body bloodied by unknown fists only engrossed the idea of something befalling the man who had saved her and her children.

Jaime looked down at her and his smile grew before he leaned down and took her mouth again and she offered herself to him willingly. Jaime cupped the back of her head and leaned her against the car, his leg in between hers as he fisted her curls into his hand.

Their lips disconnected with a soft popping sound and he covered her neck with his mouth, slowly licking it and softly biting onto it, it was not a hard bite, but she was sure it would leave a mark. His tongue traced over it before he stepped away with a mischievous grin over his face.

“Rhaegar called me your guard dog the other day, figured I ought to leave a set of teeth behind.”

Thinking of Rhaegar’s previous comments she could not help but laughed and even let out a snort that she tried to cover at the hypocrisy of Rhaegar when he walked the palace with his new young wife.

Jaime took her hand away from her mouth as her laughter still rung in the air, obviously feeling quite accomplished at giving making her laugh beside herself.

“I’m hungry, let’s go.”

Elia could hear the doors unlock and she was walked to the passenger side of the door before it was opened.

“My flight is an in hour.” It was a weak excuse but the only one she had.

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her before that mischievous looked came back into his eyes.

“There are plenty of other flights to take you home, let us just enjoy this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good weekend. Enjoy and leave comments .  
:D
> 
> For Jaime  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/128965f95b808485057d8f18a6229798/tumblr_pnvb3jFiaB1y1v6zio5_250.gifv  
Seriously love Toby in Last Kingdom because he is a major cunt but cutie lmao.  
For Elia  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/f46ace8d414ccc09ef4303be4959b720/tumblr_p6mycal3Zh1tdh1jbo2_500.gifv  
Because Deepika slays.


	10. The foundation was set long ago, there's no shattering now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foundation has been set long ago, years have accumulated. Elia does not need saving, she just wants understanding and to be told its alright to accept things, good things with the simplicity that it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Bones by Maren Morris
> 
> 1/2 Fluff, 1/2 smut.   
;)

Elia slid into the booth first before she was followed by Jaime and she enjoyed the familiar sight of the green booth and white table sitting before them.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here. It smells so good.” At that very comment her stomach rumbled, alerting her that her skipped breakfast and bag of airplane peanuts is not appreciated.

Jaime leaned back against the booth and ran a hand through his hair, pushing that stray lock back towards his scalp. He draped his right arm across the back of the booth, just near her neck and head and she leaned towards it, enjoying the warmth that is being offered.

“I know, I like to come here every now and then as a cheat meal. Can’t find better burgers in this whole city.”

Elia nodded her head in agreement, enjoying the nostalgia creeping through at the memory of one of her favorite burger spots when she came to King’s Landing with her mother and Oberyn when they were younger. The booth was still big, allowing for six people to six cozily if they wanted; she could recall her mother sitting across from Joanna Lannister while Cersei and Jaime sat across from them, stealing fries from one another as their mother’s gossiped like seasoned old women.

Those days were cut when Joanna died a few weeks after giving birth to her second son, Tyrion. Then her own mother had passed away years from her own health complications. Perhaps they were gossiping now from above as they watched their children with one another, it was a comforting thought no matter how bittersweet it was. Elia enjoyed the warmth and happiness that she felt from being here once again. Childhood lunches and laughs seemed to far in-between when she looks to her history now.

Elia scooted closer to Jaime and put her head on his shoulder as she read over his shoulder of the menu, not really needing to because she already knew what she would order- the same thing she always did when she came here.

“I don’t know why you’re reading the menu Jaime, its not like you don’t know what you want anyway.”

She was sure he already knew what he wanted but he was just passing time until the waitress came back for their order.

“What I want isn’t on the menu.”

_Cheeky boy! _

Elia would not mind settling for a quickie, but Elia car sex seemed to young for Elia, with the way the paparazzi moved, Elia definitely didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

Elia threw her head back and laugh out loud, using the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his muscular arm to settle on his thigh to squeeze it.

“Is this all you wanted to do today? Don’t you have to return back to work?”

It had taken them over half an hour just to get here, she did not know how long his alleged break was supposed to last; she was going to enjoy his presence for however long she got it.

“I was assigned to the guest sign-in desk.”

Elia flinched at the assignment; it was below Jaime’s rank even she knew that. She mumbled about how petty that was, but she could feel the rise and drop of his shoulders as he shrugged.

“I am sorry that he’s taking _this_ out on you. It isn’t fair.”

The ire Elia could feel within herself was becoming almost too much, Rhaegar could have his cake and eat it; then have the audacity to ask for seconds while she on the other hand had to take at what she was given in a moment’s notice.

“It’s not your fault Elia. Don’t try to shoulder the blame for something you have nothing to do with. These aren’t your actions.”

A set of soft lips kissed her temples and she sighed out, basking in their softness.

The tender moment was cut short when the waitress came and took down their order, Elia rubbed her stomach gently in order to soothe the soft pains of hunger as she frowned to herself at her lack of breakfast once more.

“How has your week been? You know your little grocery store stunt has been the talk of the city. Even my father seemed impressed…and that’s saying something.” There was a hearty chuckled that came from them both, considering that his father always looked bitter and dour. 

“A compliment indeed, Tywin is not known for praises. It wasn’t like I had it planned, that Baelish guy just showed up and I couldn’t not say something, especially since its no secret about Dorne’s motive.”

She heard Jaime hum to himself before he slipped one of his hands to the nape of her neck and begin massaging the back of it, making the tiny strands of her towards her shoulder blades stand at attention. Everything about him felt, warm. It was the only way she could describe it.

“My sister is quite wroth with you, y’know?” His Western accent drawled, and she could only roll her eyes at Cersei and whatever antics she was giving him.

Cersei had wanted to marry Rhaegar but Rhaegar pursued a different route, their friendship becoming strained and Elia was sure the reason Tywin was trying to wrestle power away from the Royals had something to do with the snub his daughter received all those years ago.

“Is the lioness going to tear my throat out the next time, she sees me?”

Elia was genuinely curious, as far as she knew Cersei stayed in the Westerlands taking care of her younger brother since their father cared little for the dwarf. It was up to Cersei to be a sister, mother and caretaker. Elia missed the girls they use to be, gossiping girls who cut out magazines with their favorite actors sharing whispers on the wind.

“No, she’s just curious about you…and me. She’s protective.”

_How can I forget? Your twin sister who kept you by her side always._

Before she could answer, the waitress approached with two plates, near overflowing with fries and bacon cheeseburgers. Elia inhaled and she could hear her stomach rumble.

The conversation died as they begin eating, Elia never was one that wanted to talk while eating. It would mean the food could get cold and there was nothing worse, Elia was sure than cold fries.

She could not remember the last time she indulged herself in a meal like this, always mindful of what she ate not trying to put on any weight; no matter that she was always a frail and a skinny thing with almost wobbly knees growing up.

Elia finished her burger, not surprised by her own ferocious appetite as she ate more fries, sipping on the Shirley Temple she had ordered, using the straw to punch through the cherry.

A smile formed as she used her thumb and index to pluck it off the straw before settling it onto her pink tongue, enjoying the tangy and bitter taste of the red fruit.

Jaime seemed just as hungry as she as he cleared his plate and leaned back and used a napkin to wipe away the excess grease from the burger he had just devoured.

Using her left hand, she ran a hand over the stubble on his face, allowing the newly forming hairs to bristle against her olive hands. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, starring at him fully when he turned his head to return her gaze.

“So, what next?”

Elia was slowly learning how to differentiate between his smiles, some of his smiles reminded her of a cat who ate the cream, another was when his eyes seemed to darker from their usual seafoam to emerald that filled with heat. _I wonder how many smiles he has._

“I’ve been to your home, why don’t you come to mine?”

The hand that was still caressing her neck remained, yet he angled his body to box her into the booth, his other hand slowly trailing her thigh and towards the crevice between her thighs.

Elia could feel a blush warming her cheeks and she wondered if he had always been this bold. When Elia was still married, she never noted these heated gazes, maybe if she did, she would have acted on them.

_Would I really have forsaken my marriage vows? For this?_

Elia doubted herself for a moment, not wanting to believe that she would be tempted to stray from marital vows, no matter the temptation. _It’s not like it matters now. _For now, it seemed like Jaime Lannister was an intoxicating man, making her aroused with the simplest of touches and gazes.

“Playing hooky, are we?” They had emerged from the booth and Elia watched Jaime lay down a twenty for the waitress as he grabbed her hand once more, Elia was beginning to think he had a thing for holding hands. Anything to join their bodies once more, it appeared to her.

“Did you really think I would go back to work with you here? I put in a request for a half day.” The chilled air engulfed them when they walked through the doors of the restaurant and Elia curls began flying as she brought her right arm to her chest, trying to keep herself warm as they made their way across the parking lot.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up that you would.” Her lips quirked up, but it seemed to falter on a smile, she had pinned her hopes before only to have them crash and burn. _If I don’t expect anything, then I won’t be disappointed when things don’t work out. _

Those were hard lessons she had to learn when growing up, not being to do certain things because of the failing of her own body and health.

“You can depend on me.”

That was all Jaime said when they reached his car and he held the door open for herself as she rubbed her arms, fighting off the chill and enjoyed the heat from the vents as his car was preheated.

It was a quiet ride once again, with Elia taking the time to enjoy the scenery and the difference in the buildings as they traveled just outside the city limits. To Elia is seemed more upsell with different apartments and condos littering the streets. It made for a nice sight as Elia saw couples holding hands and walking closely to bear the coldness.

Elia let her mind trail off as she felt the car come to a stop in a single driveway with a black garage door attached that began to open slowly. At least they would not have to brave the cold so soon again.

Elia rounded her way across the front of the garage taking note of the emptiness, surprised she did not see any gym equipment considering the muscle of mass Jaime carried around on his person.

The alarm beeped and Elia inhaled the familiar scent she came to associate with Jaime. It was an earthy smell but at times it reminded her of the sea with the smell of salt hanging in the air.

“Well, welcome to my humble abode.” Jaime stood off in his kitchen, shifting his feet before he decided to unbuckle his gun holster and draped it across the chair sitting at his table.

The color scheme was dark, not like her own furniture at her home that consisted of burnt orange and soft reds throughout her home. Jaime on the other hand opted for earthy browns and greens and steel grey, reminding her of a mountain that were coming out of summer into fall.

“You have good taste in décor.” Elia offered to him, with no hint of mockery. Elia would almost suggest that it may have been his sister who did it, but from what she remembered of Cersei she was much more…flauntier. Cersei would have been eager to show off her status as the daughter of the Prime Minister, yet Jaime shirked it an opted for subtlety.

Jaime had led her upstairs and the color scheme continued throughout, never deviating from the consistent three colors. Elia was surprised that his room was the only thing different, a four-poster bed with a grey comforted and black sheet that looked like poured silver.

Her fingers met the smoothness of the comforter, the plushness allowing her to leave a handprint on his bed, making her satisfied that a mark of herself would be left behind when she traveled back to Dorne. Another bittersweet thought, once more distance would engulf them until they would see each other again.

Lost in her own thoughts she startled when she felt his hands cup her face, green eyes meeting brown as he searched her face, as if she was holding a secret- which she wasn’t.

Time seemed to slow down as he brought his face down to hers, knowing what was going to happen next she lifted her hands and settled them onto his back, grabbing ahold of the turtleneck that was tucked into his cargo jeans and loosening its hold on it.

Her hands met his heated body and she once again enjoyed the feel of his chiseled muscles under her deft hands, tracing the lines of them while he searched his mouth with her tongue, the taste of the Shirley Temple still on her lips. Elia wanted to commit every moment like this with him to her memory, it would be only the second time, but she was just as eager and somewhat nervous as the first.

Elia eyes remained closed as her hands traveled up towards his shoulder blades gripping them and pulling him closer, she could feel a bulge resting up against her stomach through her crewneck. It only heightened the moisture between her thighs more.

When their lips separate Jaime tugs at the bottom of her crewneck, shifting it before lifting it, Elia dropped her hands from his body and snaked her hands away from under his sweater before raising her own hands to allow him to discard her crewneck.

The sweater she wore underneath caught against the material of her crewneck and so they both came off at the same time, leaving her own in her bra as she returned her hands to where they resided before. Elia mimicked his earlier motion and she watched him as he crossed his arms and held the bottom of the sweater before getting rid of it smoothly.

It made Elia wonder if she would ever get tired of just _looking_ at him, it seemed like Elia had worn visors before in her marriage, she noticed attractive men outside of her ex-husband like Arthur and the childhood crush that bloomed between them as kids, she noticed Jaime but it was never in this light.

_Maybe that’s the difference between Rhaegar and I, I saw and did not touch. _

Yet now, her hands wondered all over his body, tracing the dips and curves towards his navel where her fingernails brushed against his belt loops and belt buckle. Before she could unbuckle them, Jaime sat her on the bed before he pulled away from her, taking away the warmth she always felt from him.

His gaze did not stray from hers as he unbuckled his pants and Elia took that as a cue and kicked off her fur boots and wiggled out of her yoga pants, only leaving her bra and panties on as her gaze left his eyes before settling onto his body.

There was a thought that always crossed her mind whenever she thought about Jaime and _this._ It felt easy, as if this was something normal and that had progressed naturally. But Elia knew that was not the case, Jaime may calm her fears, but it still bothered her how simple it all felt. Now more than ever did Elia feel as though she had become a jaded person, always looking over her shoulder for shadows and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jaime must have noticed that her mind was wondering because he rested his warm hands onto each side of her hip, staring at her with all intent and purpose.

“What are you thinking?”

The words sounded no higher than a whisper, but the question hung in the air as Elia brought her eyes back up to his. Elia knew it was possible to see fear and worry in the eyes of others, but she had thought that after her marriage and almost crowing as a queen she had learned to mask her own.

“This all seems so easy, yet it cannot be so. It can’t be.”

Her words were laced with doubt and true concern because for every relationship Elia had, Arthur and Rhaegar they were complicated and convoluted. Arthur and her, that was a romance of youth, but complication arose when the reality of the world settled in. With Rhaegar it became a political match and marriage but there was stability, until even that foundation was cracked and shattered. Now, now Elia felt as though she was holding a bated breath, because surely a third time is the charm or so she hoped.

“It is as simple as we make it Elia. There is no looking back. We are here. Be here, with me.”

Elia licked her lips, her hand drifting up towards to cup his angular face, once again admiring the stubble that was forming and how his eyes always remained soft when looking at her. It made her feel something tight in her chest.

_Yes, it could be simple. _Simple because they were friends, they knew each other since they were young. How Jaime had always been in her shadow, keeping danger at bay while she lived in King’s Landing. When she caught herself being idle in the palace, her conversations with Jaime drifted from Princess and bodyguard to one old friend to another. Perhaps that is why it felt easy to be around him, to speak with him. Familiarity.

_Yes._

Elia brought his face down to hers and kissed him softly, it felt so sweet and true. No more words were spoken as Jaime leaned over and covered her body with his. His hands sliding up her spine in between the comforter, attaching to the back of her bra to unhook and release her breast from their constraints.

Leaning forward towards his chest, her bra slipped down towards her shoulder before Jaime removed it from her arms, immediately returning his hands back to her body, fondly her gently as if she was fragile. His fingers felt no more than a ghost or whisper upon her skin as they searched her body, familiarizing themselves of the curve of her neck, the blades of her shoulders, the two dips in her lower back that marked her dimples, even the soft curves of her hips before they met the apex of her thighs. Those golden fingers stroked her skin, inching farther down between her folds that felt even hotter when it was met with his touch.

Elia took pride in her own exploration of her partner, the smooth ripples of muscles, the tautness in his back where if he clenched his jaw when his fingers slipped inside her, the rigidness of his shoulders could also be felt.

His head was bent as he let his tongue slip from his mouth and lead its way to her budding breast, hungrily putting one in his mouth and pulling on it slightly. Elia could feel her back arching in response to that action, she could feel her muscles tensing around his fingers that were exploring the wet walls they had found.

Jaime had used his thumb to rub against her clit while his index and middle finger kept to their pace of steady eagerness. Her hands found his hair as she kept his head over her breast, while her hips began to gently rock against his hand, it stayed with a matching rhythm with his own before her hips began jerking frantically as she tried to get herself off.

It did not take long before she felt the familiar ache within her lower stomach as her thighs began to tighten and it felt like something was coiling tight within her almost in pain. A clutch of blonde hair was in her grasps as her hips jerked a second and third time before she felt the familiar relief of an orgasm flood through her bodies.

Elia felt back against the pillows, basking in her own glory as her body felt another familiar aspect, the afterglow that settled upon her that made her as languid as a cat with cream.

She watched with half mast eyes as Jaime lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, enjoying the taste of herself on his hands and he reached one hand down into his briefs and his enlarged penis sprang from the confines of cotton. Elia could see the precum oozing out of the slit as he grabbed his penis pulled away his briefs from his body. Matching Elia in her nakedness as her panties had been shoved to the side to make way for his fingers.

He pulled at her own lace and drifted them down from her hips and threw them across the room before he lined himself up to her entrance, but he did not enter her. The feel of liquid could still be felt spilling out of her, she felt more wet than their first time together. It excited her to no end to watch him masturbate to the very image of her.

Elia knew how she must look, her curls sprawled over his pillows, her body basking in its glory and glow, her own essence leaking out of her as her eyes remained hooded as she looked at him.

Before she gave it a second thought, her right hand traveled down her own body as she found the sticky mess between her thighs and she plunged her own fingers inside herself and her head buried itself into the pillows.

The time for self-exploration would never pass by her, as she brought her left hand to her breast and began to pull her own nipples, as her fingers moved in tandem with one another as she brought herself to a second climax from watching Jaime from watching herself.

It felt more euphoric than the last one and while she came again, Jaime restrained himself before pushing her thighs father apart and lifting one leg over his shoulder before he thrusted forward and sheathed himself to the hilt.

Bronze fingers frantically grabbed onto sheets and comforter alike as hips slammed into hips, the only sounds in the air were breathy moans and sighs and the smell of sex hung heavy in the air.

At some point in time, Jaime had put down her leg and leaned back on his haunches, pulling her up from the bed and she slipped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him close as she listen to his grunts and the sounds that their bodies made with one another.

His hands settled at her hips as he guided her to meet his thrust and although they were not frantic in their climax, it was a slow build up and Elia exalted in it even more when she felt her rhythm slipping and Jaime leaned forward towards the pillows.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as his left hand was fisted and slammed down by her head, catching her curls between his fist and sheets as he kept a deadly pace.

Elia had kept her hands on his arms, holding onto the muscles as she leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, enjoying how good he was fucking her into a third orgasm.

There was a certain admiration to be had as Elia looked at their bodies, admiring how her body curled around his, at how his golden skin complimented her own copper. Elia knew that her and Rhaegar were opposites, from pale to dark to silver like hair to black ink curls.

Yet with Jaime there it was again, the word familiarity. His green eyes reminding her of fresh spring grass compared to her own earthy brown ones, his skin that glistened in the sun while hers absorbed it and it only served to enhance its richness.

Perhaps he felt her mind drifting off again because he used his own hand to gently line her face, tracing her jaw and even her hairline as his hips slowed and her muscles began spasming once again. She could feel herself clenching around him, as he pumped within her a few more times before she felt the sudden gush of liquid entering her and escaping her.

It was a feeling she enjoyed most, the feeling of being come in. It felt primal in a way and the look on Jaime’s face only assured her so. She could feel the hand that had kept her hair strapped between his fist and covers becoming undone from tension and he gently laid his body over her, keeping himself within her as he kissed at her necks, and whispering his thumb over her hairline. It was soothing and calming a different effect of relief from her orgasm. No other words were spoken as she felt small drops of hot liquid on her thighs, excess that overflowed from their combined orgasm.

The longer she spent in his company like this, intimate and unabashed as she spoke her fears to him the more comfortable, she became with her new reality.

This should be easy because between them is a foundation of friendship. Friendship that did not come at a cost like her and Arthur’s when Arthur chose Rhaegar over a childhood friend. Jaime had given her loyalty, support and protection in her most dire times. It made sense that this should be easy because the hard part was over. Jaime has seen her at her best and worst, the same could be said vice versa because she remembered the husk of the boy who disappeared when his mother died.

Her arms wrapped around him as he slid out of her, a gush of liquid escaping her and she shifted her legs to push them together, trying to trap his sperm within her body. Wistfully he laid his head on her breast, his hair tickling the hollow of her chest as he draped one arm across her waist, the other combing through her curls.

So, they laid like that, intertwined limbs with sperm and come staining his sheets before the new day brought forth new responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update yesterday, but we are getting a big garage built and the construction crew cut our internet cable when they were putting down the rebar. So I did not have access to my onedrive and I HATE using mobile while trying to write. So alas, a day later and two at&t guys and we got ourselves a new internet cable outside our house. Glad to have this update.
> 
> Also, I've just discovered Tomoine (Tom Riddle/Hermoine Granger) ff on ao3 and...I am feeling inspired to write my own Tomoine but I also have an idea for an Oberyn Martell/OFC fic but those won't come til later. I'm just enjoying this fic because we stan Elia Martell.


	11. Time will tell, she seems to agree it is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no farewells given, just see-you laters. Elia asked Rhaenys a question. The Martell siblings are gathered once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton

Elia was thankful the week had flown by quickly after her return from King’s landing when she spent the night with Jaime. Her heart felt empty without her babies near her and so she spent the rest of the week cleaning her home, cleaning out the spare bedroom of left-over boxes from her original move so that Viserys would have a space of his own when he came to visit.

She had even managed to buy some new clothes for when she was sworn in to her office, Elia was glad she would no longer have to wear the stifling dresses of King’s Landing for now she could fully adopt the Dornish attire that she had missed and longed for.

Elia was sitting in cushioned seat as she listened to the announcements of flights arriving or being delayed. Rhaella said she would fly with the kids so that she could spend a little more time with them before flying right back to King’s Landing. Elia stood up when she heard the announcement of their flight and she looked around eagerly waiting to see the familiar faces of her family.

Her bodyguards were not far from her when she spotted the familiar silver locks of Rhaella and Viserys, Viserys holding onto Rhaenys hand as Rhaella carried Aegon in her arms. The emptiness that she had felt just hours ago was disappearing as quick as a spring’s fog as she briskly walked to them. Rhaenys was the first to spot her as she released her uncle’s hand and ran towards her mother. Elia was just as eager as she picked up her baby girl and laid kisses all over her sweet face, clutching her to her chest and refamiliarizing herself to the soft scent of soap that Rhaenys used.

Viserys had also walked forward and hugged her around the waist and she ran her hands through his hair, smiling down at the boy.

“I am so happy to be here Elia. Dorne looks very different when flying above it.”

Elia could only snort and agreed, knowing to the eye it looked like a simple desert but there was always more to Dorne. Always.

Rhaella finally reached them and offered a peck to both her cheeks and offered up Aegon to her, Elia knew Aegon must have fallen asleep, for when he was bored it seemed his inclination was just to fall asleep at will. She kissed his soft head, his forehead and both his cheeks enjoying the sturdy weight of him in her arms.

Beyond Rhaella was three bodyguards who had suitcases and bags that belonged to the children, as they turned towards the exit to the SUV that waiting for them just outside. Elia was eager to show Viserys around, to let him experience some freedom without his paranoid and erratic father. She watched as she automatic doors shifted, and his eyes bloomed at hustle and bustle of the Sunspear International Airport.

* * *

The week was filled with activities that they did together, going to the Water Gardens with Obara, Tyene and Nymeria coming along also. Elia bought clothes for Viserys to wear back in King’s Landing, some of them sporting the logos of Dorne’s sporting team. It was a peaceful week that only seemed to remind Elia of the calm before the storm. The following Monday she would be sworn into her office to pick up her duties as a Princess of Dorne, especially since now her face was the face of the independence movement.

Rhaenys had cried when Viserys had to leave and board his flight, but Elia promised the both of them that Viserys was always able to visit them no matter the day if he so wished. Elia had kissed his head as it was her habit and she held him close to her, trying to smother him with more love. Elia gave Viserys the photos she had taken and gotten processed so that he may hang them up in his room at home. It was a gentle reminder that he had family here in Dorne and that he could see them anytime he so wished.

Aegon had clutched at his uncle’s locks and gave him a gentle hug, as much as he could mange with his body before he latched onto his older sister’s hand, one hand still grabbing onto Viserys own.

“If you get lonely, come here. I’ll always play with you. I’ll even use mom’s phone to send videos of Balerion to grandma, so you won’t miss out. Just don’t forget what my mom said, you can always come visit.”

Rhaenys was always bossy, trying to bend the world to will, this would be no different as she pressured her uncle to agree to come visit, should he begin to feel amiss in King’s Landing.

Elia watched as Viserys nodded before stepping away and waving towards them as his bodyguard grabbed onto his hand while they journey towards ticketholder.

Rhaenys had her lip sticking out as she kept waving until the back of Viserys’ head was no longer visible to her eyes. Elia knew before Rhaenys did, when she saw the familiar tremble of her pouty lips and saw the tears her little girl tried to hold on. Elia bent down to pick Aegon up, before grabbing ahold of Rhaenys hand, lowering herself a bit to place a kiss on it to reassure her she would be seeing her uncle again.

* * *

Elia was a nervous wreck when it came time for Rhaenys first day of school, she would be going to her office on Tuesday just so she could have Monday to cry to herself at the prospect of her daughter going off to school and making friends. For whatever reason, Rhaenys did not seem reluctant as she eagerly let go of Elia’s hands and walked herself into her classroom, proudly announcing her name before turning her attention to the other students.

Elia had clenched her hands together as the homeroom teacher waved her away. Aegon would be coming with her to the government palace where he would be joined with other Dornish officials infants and toddlers to play with while she worked during the day. A part of her was happy her children were growing up, but another part wanted to cry and wish her children remained by her side as always. It was bittersweet and she figured she may as well get use to it now with Rhaenys before Aegon did the same thing.

* * *

Everything this week felt more intense as Elia tried to prepare for the rest of it, the week the children were at Dragonstone she spent time in her office, decorating it and buying new picture frames for the faces that were housed in them; Rhaenys, Aegon, Tyene, Nymeria, Obara and even Viserys. While Dorne and Sunspear were not King’s Landing, she knew she would have days where she would want to put her face down on her desk and just clock out, not caring what was left on the agenda. It always helped Elia to see the familiar faces of those she loved most act as balm to soothe the wounds of her mind as she dealt in the political sphere of Westeros.

When Elia had awoken that Tuesday morning, she sat at the end of her bed where it dipped at the imprint of her legs. Oddly enough she slept through the night and hardly tossed and turned, perhaps it was the Facetime with Jaime wishing her luck and a reminder to not stress her out. When she came home the day before from picking up Rhaenys from school, she did not even bother turning on the news; knowing the speculations of what would be occurring this following week when Elia put down her signature on the document of the support and approval of independence with her brothers’ names.

Her head turned when she saw her alarm clock read 6:30, she stretched her arms and legs before springing herself from bed and walking towards her bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she appeared well rested, but her eyes looked wild…eager. Now more than ever she felt like a snake in the grass, a shark in water for today blood would be in the water.

In a way, Elia thought perhaps her divorce came at a good timing; if this succeeding would have happened while Rhaegar’s father was still in power, he would have declared war on her homeland and damned the consequences. However, over the years and securing alliances with countries in Essos, now seem the ripest of time to finally put our foot forward towards the future.

Not a lot of things seemed beneficial to her at the time of divorce besides removing her children from the line of succession of the Targaryen line. Yet now looking at it, maybe her divorce was a blessing in disguise. _However, much I paid the price for it. _

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she prepared for the day, setting out her makeup bag before she turned on the shower and let the steam gather in the bathroom as she walked back out to make up her bed. The outfit she had planned for today was simple, yet it showed off her features in a good way. It would be a black turtleneck with a grey women’s pantsuit, accented by the jewelry of the Martell’s color.

Stepping in the shower, she cupped her hands to splash the water onto her face. Enjoying the brief heat that it offered, before she bowed her head underneath the shower head to wash her ink curls. Elia allowed her thoughts to drift off as she made dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her breasts, as she walked to the sink to give herself a facial.

The house was quiet, as she slipped on her robe after moisturizing her skin, before trekking to the kitchen in order to turn her kettle on to make tea for the morning. Raising a hand, she stifled a yawn as she checked in on Aegon who was sprawled across his bed, seemingly buried under his covers with the top of his silver hairs peeking out from the top.

It brought her a smile to her face as she opened the door to Rhaenys room, the lamp light already encompassing the room as her daughter was already up with her school bag and clothes for the day. Elia let out a chuckle that got her daughter’s attention and her daughter ran and hug her legs.

A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed and smoothed her daughters head, hugging her fiercely towards herself.

“See mommy, you didn’t even have to wake me up. Look.”

Elia looked and saw the made bed - albeit messily- with Balerion laying atop, his eyes slowly blinking as he fought against sleep. Giving her daughter another pat on the head,

“Yes, my love. I can always count on you to be the responsible one. Tell me, have you been sleeping well?”

At times it still bothered her how _quickly_ Rhaenys seemed to get over and accept what had happened in King’s Landing, yet when she spoke with a psychologist, they stated that children are resilient; however, at times she feared her daughter had simply buried the trauma or maybe she just processed it quickly, more quicker then normal children. That only led to a frown when she thought that perhaps her daughter had been tainted by the harsh politicking of the Red Keep and her grandfather’s reign.

Elia stepped away to sit on her daughter’s bed, as she studied her daughter’s face to see any tells of lies that would slip out of her lips.

A thoughtful expression crossed her daughter’s face and it reminded her of Rhaegar, as her daughter thought of a response.

“I sleep well, especially with Balerion. Visy said I should have someone to cuddle next to at night since he’s no longer with me. Balerion is warm.” Rhaenys shrugged her shoulders before she walked towards her mother and crawled on her lap, laying her head against her robe covered breasts and laying still.

Pressing a kiss to her Rhoynish curls she hugged her daughter closer to her, enjoying this moment with her daughter as her arms wrapped around her daughter tighter, pulling her closer than before.

Elia made a note that although she would not push her daughter, she would take her to see someone, someone who could offer more help than a black cat from her favorite uncle.

* * *

She had held her daughter before Rhaenys slipped out of her arms and pushed her own mother towards the door, telling Elia she wanted an omelet and fruit for breakfast while she dressed herself for school. The teapot had began whistling and so she made her way to the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast and sip on some tea to calm her emotions.

Her stomach felt like it was in knots in anticipation and she hoped that the green tea and mint would help. The morning passed easily as Elia readied Aegon for his day, using a warm towel to clean over his tannish skin. She peppered kisses over his face before dressing him and sending him off in search for his sister.

Elia had cleaned her kitchen and made a check through the house as both her children sat at the table while watching cartoons on the nearby television that hung in the living room. Her hair had dried into its usual curl pattern while she began dressing for the day.

When she stood in front of the mirror placed across her bed, she tucked the hairs on the side of her face behind her ears. It allowed for many piercings of her ears to be highlighted as she clasped her watch to her wrist. Her make-up was light and not daunting as she barely applied mascara but with a soft touch of lip gloss to give her lips some shine. Elia admired herself in the mirror, even willing to grab her phone to snap a picture of herself to send to Jaime.

* * *

Her footsteps ranged against the wood floor as she made her way towards the front of her desk, where a photographer and journalist were waiting in the back, as both her brothers stood near her.

“Are you ready for this Elia?”

Oberyn’s usual teasing tilt in his voice was absent as he eyed her inquisitively, taking on the usual investigative glare of Doran.

“Yes, I have been for a while I believe.”

Doran and Oberyn both nodded their heads before a woman walked in, most would swear on their faith, but they had brought up the old sigils of House Martell, the bronze sun with the spear piercing through it. Elia would be swearing on her name, on the foundation of their family being in power since the Rhyonar sailed from Essos.

Her siblings and herself were all dressed similarly, with orange and red hues throughout their attire they looked like a trio, reformed and together once again at last. A voice was cleared as they turned away from one another, Elia recognized the person to be Amol, he was older than she remembered, but she recalled seeing him working underneath her mother, the previous Ruling Princess of Dorne.

“Your Graces. Alas, the time has come for Dorne’s new age.”

Doran spoke first, “yes, it has been a long time in the making Amol. We shall achieve what our forefathers and foremothers could not.”

The journalist brought forth her notepad and pen as she began to write, with the photographer moving closer in order to get a clear shot of the Martell siblings.

“Princess Elia, please step forward.”

Laid on Amol’s palm was the sun and spear which seemed to be sparkling to Elia’s own brown eyes.

Elia moved forward, her back erect and head held high almost haughtily as she stood between her brothers facing Amol.

“Today, you shall be sworn into your office, picking up the official duties as a Princess of Dorne. Do you accept?”

“Yes, I do.”

Elia swallowed then, these felt like marriage vows, _then again what Dornishman or woman is not married to our Dorne?_

“You are asked to uphold your title as Princess, to ensure that Dorne is always first, never last. Do you accept?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You are asked to support the Ruling Prince of Dorne, Prince Doran Martell in his duties as not only head of Martell but also Head of Dorne. Do you accept?”

“Yes, I do”

She had almost snorted at this; Elia has been supporting both Doran and Oby for as long as she could remember.

“What do you swear these vows upon?”

“I swear it upon the Sun and Spear, upon the name of House Martell, upon Dorne in itself. I offer up these vows willingly and promise to serve my country diligently now and always.”

Elia had kept her hand on the bronze items for a linger second more, as she heard flash of the camera and hurried writing of the journalist who must have been eager to publish the new sworn-in returning Princess.

The front cover of Sunspear Daily news article was of Elia’s vows, with Doran and Oberyn looking on approvingly and with pride, while Amol looked as if Princess Loreza was standing before him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking stupid because I have this bad habit where I start reading new fics (I recently discovered Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle and also Fem!HarryPotter/Tom Riddle|Voldemort) and then I'm like "yeah, I can write a fic for this fandom too" and so my dumbass began writing a HG/TR fic (I even created a banner, LMAO im so excited for it) and then I read my first Fem!HP/TR fic and im like "well shit, I can write one of those too!" So i have begun plotting out creating an outline for that fic.
> 
> So yeah, I've been in fucking laland of fics as thanksgiving break is approaching. I have a few more assignments for my fall courses before winter break and as you can see, I put the limit of how many chapters this story will have. I am not the kind of person who likes a winded story, I will end this story when I have completed the character arcs and plot. But I will say this may possibly be my final GoT fic (if I ever decide to do an Oberyn/OFC fic that is) as I will be moving to the HP fandom. I do want try my hand at atleast one HG/TR and Fem!HP/TR. maybe have 3 fics under my belt.
> 
> Who knows time will tell lol. 
> 
> Anyways once again shout out to all you amazing readers and writers, because I seriously would not be so inspired to write if it were not from me reading your amazing works. 
> 
> If you are interested in the stories I have read, my bookmarks are there and are labeled. Do enjoy!
> 
> Winter break is approaching, so I will be cooking up chapters during the month of free reign from university. thank god.


	12. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important information!

Hello, readers!

I've recently started a new work called "A Shadowed Path" once more the focus is on Elia Martell.

It is a part of this series, I like the idea of doing Elia stories, collected into one series. 

Here is the link if you are interested:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658122/chapters/54155947

I also have recommendations at the bottom of Chapter 1 for Elia centric fics, some by my favorite writers on ao3. 

be sure to subscribe to this series, so that you can keep up with all my Elia Martell fics.

Well, that's all.

Happy reading and happy writing.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Justice for Elia Martell and House Martell in general. 
> 
> I’ve read stories that bring Rhaegar back with a dent in chest (lol) and Lyanna survive her childbed, her and Rhaegar get their happy ever after, after setting the realm on fire with their actions but everyone says “fuck Elia” well in this story, she’s getting her happy ending and that’s that on that...PERIOD!


End file.
